Path to Remembrance
by starelight
Summary: Little Aiko has had a hard childhood with waking up with no memories after an electrifying accident! Now she has three younger brothers that are full of mischief until one day she go off to the North Blue out of anger! Now she traveling with a sick boy and a weird clumsy clown...Come join her as she looks for her memories and makes new ones with her friends and family!
1. Stormy beginning

Stormy beginning 

It a beautiful day and you would be thinking. Ahhh nothing can go wrong here. The sun shining, the seagulls are flying, and the whitebeard crew relaxing on a summer island! All is well….Well as much as it looks by afar. If you look closer you can see the most powerful man holding a small bundle so gently as if it was made of glass and looking down at a women who body has a white sheet over cover in spots of blood. Silent tears fall down whitebeards face as he morns for the only love of his life. His eyes never leave the bundle in his arms. The little baby girl blond hair cradles her little chubby rosy cheeks and with her tan skin she looks like a porcelain doll.

"What should I call you love"? Whitebeard ask softly as the baby little hand latches onto his big finger. That one touch calm the man down and smile down at his daughter. He watch as his daughter eyes slowly closes to go to sleep. The commanders surround their captain and father not sure what to say. Today they have lost not just a sister figure but also a mother figure. Marco stands closer to his captain and looks down at the sleeping bundle. He can't help but let a small smile form on his face.

"She a cutie-yo…but pop we can't"! Whitebeard puts his free hand up.

"We will name her Aiko". Whitebeard grins as he watch his daughter smile in her sleep.

"Little love. I like it pops"! Thatch aww on his other side.

"Pops think of her-yoi! We can't raise a baby on a pirate ship"! Of course Marco always the voice of reason. Whitebeard look at his son with a smile. Marco deflated since there is no way around this.

"WHOOO WE HAVE A NEW SISTER"! The comanders scream forgetting that the little bundle just fell asleep! Of course little Aiko did not like the loud noise.

"WAHHHHHHHH"! The baby starts crying and all whitebeard did was cradle his daughter. Welcome to the family Edward Aiko.

 _Aiko four years old._

It has been four years since they have gotten little Aiko and the crew cannot be happier. They have come a far way from changing dirty dippers….Well mostly Marco and Thatch did that! To watching her take her first step. Which also scared the shit out of the pirates when she almost fell overboard. Through all these years they would do anything for Aiko to keep her happy. She is much taller now with long golden hair, tan kiss skin, and her eyes can catch everyone attention. They shine with such happiness that the pirates have to sometimes pull men aside and give a good talk to….ya actually they kick their ass. Through all this the crew also looks forward to finally land on island for being at sea for so long. As much as they love the sea and spending so much time with Aiko…. They also love the sand and the many lady's.

"Daddy! Daddy! Island! I see an island"! Little Aiko bounces up to her dad with a huge grin. Today she has a little white dress on and little black shoes.

"Gahgahagh. It will be an exciting adventure for you. Make sure to stay near your brothers"! Aiko nods as she looks at the island that the ship slowly approaching. She awws as the lights dances off the sand and you can just hear the town music in the distance. She runs to the railing then stops to turn to her dad.

"I love you daddy"! She screams as she runs and climbs up the railing. She leans over and smiles as the ocean sprays her cheeks. _I love the Ocean so much. Yaa…New adventure!_ Aiko thought as she watches her family start to dock. Strong hands grab her around the belly and lift her up from the railing. She looks up and giggles as she puts her little arms around the man.

"Hi Mama! Can we go fly to the island please! Please! Please"! Aiko beg to Marco who only gave a small lazy smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you Aiko-yoi! No climbing the railing. You can fall and slip into the ocean-yoi"! Marco loves his baby sister who in some way become her mother if that makes sense. Aiko sniff and burry her little face into his neck. He sighs as he feels her little tears.

"Sorry Mommy. I just wanted to see the island". Marco sighs as he hugs her. He can never stay mad at her for long.

"I know but be careful! I don't know what I would do if I lose my little love-yoi". Aiko sniff and rub her eyes.

"Ok mama". She kisses his cheek and Marco chuckles as the boat docks. She awws as the plank lower and her family running off her home. Aiko squeaks as she is thrown in the air.

"Come on my little Ai! I hate seeing you in tears. Did mama pineapple make you sad again"? Thatch barks out grinning as he catches his little sister. Aiko giggles as she hugs Thatch so she can kiss his cheek too.

"No! He loves me and propects me"! Thatch barks out a laugh as he places her on his shoulders.

"Aiko it protects-yoi! Close though". Aiko nods as she waves to Izou who walking over calmly.

"You look so pretty! I want to look pretty too"! Aiko reaches over for her older brother who takes her off Thatch shoulder.

"You are always so adorable Aiko. I am taking her first for cloths shopping then you can take her". Aiko frowns a bit as she looks at the pretty sand.

"That fine-yoi. Just bring her back so I can take her to play in the sand latter. I have to do some paper work first to finish anyway-yoi". Marco wave as he walk to his room.

"Bye Bye Mommy!" Aiko wave from Izou arms. Thatch chuckles as he kisses the little girl cheek.

"Don't worry. I will help you build the best sand castle once I am done shopping. Got to feed that little black hole of yours". Thatch poke Aiko belly and she giggles as he rushes off the ship to finish his chores.

"I want to say bye bye to daddy first"! Izou chuckles as he puts Aiko down. She rushes over and climbs up her dad leg. She always has been a good climber and love the sky. Flying with Marco makes her wish she has wings of her own.

"Bye bye daddy! See you later. Love you this much"! Aiko spread out her little arms with a huge grin.

"And I love you this much"! Whitebeard spreads his arms as wide as he can and Aiko giggles as she hugs his big chest.

"Now stay with your brother and don't wander off". Whitebeard kiss his daughter cheek and gave her back to Izou who patiently waiting by his side. They walk off the ship not realising it will be the last time Aiko will ever sail on their ship for a very long time. Aiko giggle and laugh as she went shopping with her brother. The town for some reason has music playing and yet is trying to sell everything they have. It as if they are getting ready to evacuate. Aiko holds Izou hand tightly as they walk down the streets with so many people dancing and laughing. She stays close since she scared of being trample. She stops and lets go to run to Marco who looking for them.

"Mama! Mama"! Aiko screams as she dogging through the crowd for Marco. She crashes into his leg with burst of giggles.

"Aiko where you go"?! Izou screams over the crowd for the little girl that was just holding his hand a second ago. Marco sighs as he lifts Aiko up who only continue to smile.

"You will give your brother a heart attack if you keep running away like that Aiko-yoi". Marco scolds and Aiko nods.

"Sorry mama". Marco sighs as he looks at his little sister. He has to blink since the locket they just gave her for her birthday blinds him for a second. One side holds the whitebeard symbol and the other spells Aiko. If you open it though you can see a picture of the loving crew on one side and the other is whitebeard with a two year old Aiko kissing his cheek.

"Don't apologies to me but to Izou-yoi". Aiko nods as Izou runs up to them

"There you are! Don't do that or you will give me gray hairs"! Marco rolls his eyes as Aiko looks down.

"Sorry Izou. I just miss mama. Don't be mad". Aiko sniff and all Izou did is pat her head.

"How can I be mad at my little love? Just let me know you want to see your mama". Izou chuckles as Aiko giggles.

"Ok! Mama lets go to the beach. I want to build a sea ship as big as our ship"! Aiko spread out her arms to show how big and the brother's grin.

"You got it! Have fun shopping Izou-yoi"! Marco wave and they walk together through the crowd of people. Aiko explain her time shopping and by the time they made it to the beach she was talking about what she wants for dinner.

"I want chicken tonight! The one with yummy green sauce that Thatch makes"! Marco puts Aiko down and she waits no time taking her shoes off. She runs to the waves washing over the sand and squeals as the cold water rushes over her feet with food forgotten. She splashes around and watches her foot prints wash away with the waves. Marco smiles as he takes his own sandals off so he can join her. _Don't want her to go to far out_. He covers his tiredness that washes over him as the waves rush over his feet. Aiko runs up to him and jumps into the waves. Her splash covers his legs and he smiles as he puts out his hand.

"Want to go for a walk-yoi"? Aiko giggles as she grabs his hand.

"Don't worry mama! I won't let you get lost"! Marco chuckles as she leads him down the beach. They stop at some point and start building the ship.

"It got to be big like ours mama"! Aiko pats the sand as they work together. At some point the waves started to wash up harsher and higher. The music died down in the background at some point and now replace with angry wind. Marco stops and frowns as black clouds start to form above them.

"Aiko it time to go home"! Marco watch as Aiko looks up at him and puffs out her cheeks.

"Why?! I don't want to"! Aiko pouts back. She blinks as Thatch is running towards them with fear in his eyes.

"Marco! We have to get back to the ship NOW"! Thatch voice has this urgency that only used in emergency. Aiko stops pouting and looks at his brother who running at them as fast as he can. Marco waits no time in picking Aiko up. She lets out a squeak as rain starts to slowly fall and the wind starting to pick up more.

"I just heard it the island annual storm of the year. We have to get back now"! Thatch screams his pomperder now soak to his face by the rain. They run down the beach as lightning lights the sky. Aiko screams as she never did like the thunder that boom around them.

"Shhh…Shhh it ok. Your bro are here"! Thatch tries to sooth her down as another crash is herd almost above them. Aiko cries as the wind picks up and with it the pendent she received from her dad. She watches it glimmer through the rain.

"Nooooo"! She screams and starts squirming in Marco arms. _Daddy got me that for my birthday and says I need to protect it!_

"Aiko stop! It ok. No need…". Marco never finishes as she falls from his arms. That will be the last time Marco and Thatch see their baby sister. The image of her little back lighting up by lightning will forever be in grave in their head and heart. Aiko ignores the screams of her brothers as she keeps her little eyes lock on the pendent that slowly getting cover by the waves and sand.

"Noo"! She screams as the thunder booms around her. She covers her ears to try to hide away from the thunder. She bends down to grab her pendent and holds it tightly in her little hand. She grins and holds it above her head. _Now daddy won't be sad I lost it! Now to get home!_ The gods must be laughing at her because right at the moment lightning crash into her locket sending a spark through her soak little body. The Whitebeard symbol lost and melting the side keeping it forever shut. Aiko eyes roll up into her head and her little body falls into the wet sand. Though she looks dead the god have some pity on the little girl. Lightning flashes around her lighting up Aiko body for an older man to see.

"Sir we have to return to the ship"! A young marine cover in rain begs his vice-admiral who suddenly starts running down the beach. The marine stops at the little girl and gently picks her up.

"You pore thing". The marine mumbles as he watches her shallow breath.

"Vice-admiral Garp! Pleas lets go back to the ship"! Garp looks up at his subordinate and nod.

"Agree. Call on the snail and get our doctor ready. I have a patient for them". Garp snap as he runs down the opposite side of the beach that the whitebeards are staying at. Lightning continue to light the sky as the sea rages on. Garp stomp on the deck and quickly gave the little girl to the doctor. Garp watch as the doctor remove her wet cloths and her pendent fell from her hand. He bends down and looks at the burn symbol. _Hmmm wonder what was there?_ He flips it over and the name Aiko is spell in cursive. He tries to open it but it burn shut. He looks over to see her body has a burn on her palm where the lightning enter and another burn on her leg where it exit her body. The doctor finishes wrapping her body in bandages just as she opens her violet eyes. Her eyes are glazed over as she looks around. _Beautiful eyes._

"Hey. You are safe now. Can you tell me what your name"? Garp says as gently as possible as the little girl looks at him. Her shoulders shake as tears fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I want go home. I don't know where home is". Garp sits on her bed and grabs her into a gentle hug. He makes sure not to touch her injure parts of her body.

"Shh. My name Garp and you were holding this. It is yours"? Garp holds the pendent and only one voice echo in her head. _This is your treasure. Protect it like you would with your family._ She nods as she grabs it and hugs it to her little body.

"It my treasure". The girl whisper as she buries her face into Garp chest.

"Then your name is Aiko. Don't worry. I will take you somewhere safe. You don't have to be afraid anymore". Garp whispers and Aiko slowly falls asleep as that soothing voice she heard disappears far away to the deeps part of her mind. To be forgotten until found.

To be continue...

Hey I am back again but this time I am not alone! This story idea is all on KimiKitteh but the writing my style people. Together we will create a story that you all hopefully will like! My partner has a few words for all ya lovely readers!

KimiKitteh: This is my first colab story and I hope you all enjoy. This story is going to be a little Rocky since me and starlight- chan are putting both our ideals into this! This plot is only half way thought out and we are unsure what's going to happen after the time skip. But I hope you enjoy our story! Anything else you wanna add Star- Chan?

Hell ya I do. I have so many ideas for this story and I hope you all like them. I will do my best to follow the proper time line. Also in this intro you find any spelling or grammar errors pleas let me know! Also if you have any question, comments, or concerns pleas don't be afraid to ask me:) Pleas enjoy the read! One piece is own by Oda and happy reading!


	2. mr angel

Mr. Angel

It's been a few days since they have been sailing to this mystery island. Aiko has stayed in the infirmary the whole time because of her arm and ankle still needing to heal before she gets there. She ended up with a pretty bad electrical burn on her right wrist and left ankle that will heal over time. Unfortunately it will leave a scars on her skin that will always be reminding her she lost something important yet not knowing what it is.

"I'm boooooored". Aiko whines to no one. She pulls away the blanket ignoring all the times the doctors telling her to stay in bed. _I want adventure!_ Aiko grin as the idea of an adventure goes through her head. It sends a warm feeling throughout her body and she loves it. Her little feet hit the cold floor and pain shoots up her left leg. Aiko continues to hold onto the sheets as she lets the pain fade away. With determine motivation she takes a few tiny steps forward. Small pain shoots up her leg with every movement. _This is nothing I can't handle_. She grabs the locket around her neck and for some reason it helps with the pain. Garp was nice enough to get her a new chain sine the last one broke. She walks across the room and opens the door slowly. She looks carefully down the halls but no one was there. She grins not even wondering why it so quiet. To be this quiet is humanely impossible. She doesn't even relieses that the waves she heard earlier actually became silent or the usual sound of feet above her are not there. She walks down the hall and stops at the first door on her adventure. Even though she can't read the letters there is a blue bird over the words. For some unknown reason her stomach turns and every part of her being is telling her to get away. She knows she should listen but ignores the warning bells in the back of her head _. I wonder what's behind the door? I wonder if it's treasure like my locket!_ With her little shaky hands she turns the nob and pushes the door open. The door opens but it doesn't even make a sound. Not even when it bangs against the wall. It as if all sound around her had vanished. Aiko tilts her head as she sees Garp and another man talking to him. Her eyes widen with a twinkle as she watches their lips move but she can't hear any words!

"That so cool! You guys are talking but no sound! So Cooooool! How can you do that! Are you using magic"! Aiko shriek but to her surprise they didn't even turn or flinch at her voice. She didn't like being ignore. It hurts her tummy for some reason. Aiko scurry across the floor and as soon as she hid under the desk she can hear the unknown man voice. For some reason it sooth her very being and his smile makes her want to smile.

"Commander Rosinante are you sure you want to take that mission? It's risky business you are playing with and if he finds out". Garp never finishes as he looks at him. Aiko peek a bit more and look up _. Wow he is so tall!_ _I bet I can see the whole ocean on his shoulders!_ She can't help but love his blond hair and kind brown eyes. He wearing the marine uniform with a jacket like Garp.

"I am sure. I am Dressrosa last hope and what my brother is doing is wrong! He deserves to rot in jail…I have to do this. I have to stop him. I'm going to miss training with you Garp". His voice makes Aiko feel like crying. Small tears comes to her eyes making her violet eyes larger and her eyes alone could probably melt the coldest of hearts. _He more like a guardian angel! Poor angel_. Without thinking Aiko comes out of her hiding spot and runs to hug the leg of the so called angel.

"Please don't be sad Mr. Angel! I am sure you can do it"! Garp and Rosinante stiffen as they look down at the crying girl. Rosinante bends down and to look into her tear stain face. He can't help but feel lost as he looks into her tear filled eyes. _It like getting lost in a sea of violet petals._

"Seems you snuck into our little meeting. Now why would you call me an angel little girl"? Rosinante had to ask as he continues to stare into her eyes. He remembers looking down at her as she sleeps. He could not help but put a sound barrier around her so if something loud happens it would not wake her up. _I am no angel so why would she say that?_

"Because you are helping take down an evil person! Plus you have pretty angel hair and really kind eyes"! Rosinante blink not believing what came out of her mouth. He could not help but grin and pick her up. He loves the way she squeal with laughter as he lifts her onto his shoulder _. I want a daughter like her one day. Also a son! After this mission I am going on a long vacation_. Rosinante grin at the idea and love the way the girl grab his hair for balance. Her little giggles sound like bells a church would play Sunday morning.

"Yahahaha. You two look like father and daughter"! Garp laugh boom throughout the room and Aiko look down at him.

"Are you my daddy"? Aiko ask as she looks down at him with wide innocent eyes. She watches him look up at her with a raise eyebrow.

"No I am not your dad…Don't you know who your parents are"? Aiko stomach turns and she again grab her locket.

"No. I have anesa"! Aiko look away as her head hurts from trying to remember her past. Rosinante look up at her and sigh.

"You mean amnesia…My name Rosinante but you can call my Cora because that what everyone going to start calling me. What your name little one"? Rosinante ask as he smile up at her. It seems every time he smiles she smiles just as bright! He like it and hopes it never disappears. He hops she can smile like that every day.

"Well Mr. Cora the angel! My name is Aiko….That all I know but one day I will get all my memories back"! Aiko let out a yawn and buries her face in his soft hair. _I hope my real daddy has nice hair like this._

"So fluffy". Aiko mumbles as she starts to lull off to sleep. Strong large hands lift off the soft shoulders and she opens her tired eyes to see Mr. Angel give a salute.

"It was a pleasure to work alongside you Garp. Thank you for letting me restock on your ship. We will meet again. It nice to meet you Ai! I hope we can meet again in the future". Aiko nods as she snuggles closer into Garp arms to get more comfortable.

"See you again Mr. Angel! Go take out the bad guy"! Aiko watches him chuckle as his hands go through her hair.

"You bet Ai! Goodbye Garp". Aiko watches them shake hands and wanders off to dream land. Not realising she will be meeting him again sooner than she ever thought.

To be continue…

 **WE ARE BACK! HAHAHHAHHAHAHHA! Ok I am a little wired because last night was my first night shift so I could not post it for ya but now I can before I go to my night shift tonight:) Aint I just awesome. Well not just me but my partner Kit-chan!**

 **Kit-chan: Aww you are to kind Star-chan!**

 **Star-chan: No way you did all the grammar checks so you made this story likable! I just made it sound good:P**

 **Kit-chan: It a team effort! Anyway Yo! Everyone hope you like this chapter. If you see any grammar mistakes feel free to message me or Star- chan! And to our lovely reviewer don't worry you'll get to see what happens to her. Updates should be a little faster now, I've been slightly busy lately. But it may be a little slow start. Also to those that fav this story thank you bunches but please everybody REVIEW. We need your feedback so we know what you think and like if you have any ideals you wish to have thrown in feel free.**

 **Star-chan...Well maybe faster then a month but maybe every two weeks. I have my nursing stuff and my other story's that I am on a roll on but I will be writing the next chapter soon. I have a brilliant idea! Now comment corner!**

 **Redmin Soulute: Sorry about the loooonnnnggg wait(Sorry on long ring island for one of my story) lol. I hope you get to like this chapter because I find it really cute! Kit-chan:Agree! Star-chan: Anyway ya thanks a lot!:) We look forward to your review:)**

 **Ok everyone of you readers thank you a bunch! Like awesome and I hope you like this chapter too! On Piece go to Oda!**


	3. Loosing and gaining a family member

Loosing and gaining a family member.

 _Back on that stormy night_

"Marco! We have to get back to the ship NOW"! Thatch voice has this urgency that only used in emergency. Right then Marco knew he should have listen to his gut feeling. _Dam it! I knew those clouds look ominous._ Marco waits no time in picking Aiko up and running back to the ship as fear starts to sink into the pit of his stomach. Aiko squeak in my arms and I hold her closer as rain starts to slowly fall with the wind howling around us. _Almost there._

"I just heard it the island annual storm of the year. We have to get back now"! Thatch screams as he watch his little Ai clench his best friend shirt. This is bad. _If there thunder…._ Thatch ignore his pompadour now soak to his face by the rain as they run down the beach. As they run down the beach lightning lights the sky and right there the division commanders knew that something bad will happen. Aiko screams clash with the thunder that booms around them.

"Shhh…Shhh it ok. Your bro is here"! Thatch tries to sooth her down as another crash is herd almost above them. Aiko cries breaks the two man hearts as the rain blinds them from watching her pendent fall off.

"Nooooo"! Aiko screams freezes Marco just for a second. That one second is all it takes for her to squirm out of his arms.

"Aiko stop-yoi! It ok. No need…". Marco never finishes as she falls from his arms. His eyes widen as he watches her little body light up with thunder. As soon as the light happens it disappears. _I can't see her anywhere._

"Aaaaiiiiii come back-yoi"! Marco screams as he races after his little sister. _It all my faoult-yoi. I have to get her._ With every step his stomach turns and he can't see her. Everything around him disappears as dread knots his stomach. The sound of lightning crashing, the waves crashing against his feet, and the sound of his brother screaming for him to get down disappears as he begs to see his sister with a new flash of lightning. Next thing he knows is finding himself face planted into the wet sand as a sheet of metal flies over him and Thatch over him.

"You idiot! It too dangerous to be out here. We have to go back to the ship"! Thatch screams as he watch his best friend and brother panic eyes. _Dam it. He not thinking and you're the smart one._

"THATCH! She a little girl-yoi! We can't". Marco never finish as Thatch punches him across his face. _Oh man I am so dead later on._ Thatch pushes his wet hair out of his face as he watches a palm tree get pulled from the ground. _It too dangerous out here….Ai is tough. She will be fine. She one of us for crying out loud._ Thatch nods as he grabs a stun Marco by the arm hard and drags him back to the ship. He looks back and his heart cracks as his brother looks so broken. Everyone knows on the ship that Marco holds second place to pop when it comes to Ai. He really did become her mother figure.

They both make it back onto the Moby Dick but no one on deck. They look down the beach one more time hoping that they would see her crying and running towards them. Instead lightning flashes showing them nothing but an empty beach. Thatch drags Marco into the mess hall and the once loud worrying pirate's become silent as the two brothers come in without their little sister. It so quite that you can hear pop medical machines working and the two man footsteps as the walk to face him. Thatch looks back and his heart brakes as Marco looks lost.

"Sons what happen out there? Are you all alright"? Whitebeard ask as he looks at his two sons who are soak to the bone. His eyes search for his little girl but she not there and worry slowly crawls into his chest. He watches as Marco shoulders start to shake and he looking at the floor.

"I lost her. I'm sorry pop. It all my fault". Whitebeard stay's silent as he watch his son cry who is usually the smart and calm one brake down. He looks out the door as thunder crashes around them and lightning lights the room. _My little Ai out there. It dangerous right now to send my sons out there to look for her. I don't need another one to get lost or worse…_ That silent that was there brakes and everyone in the room starts panicking. Whitebeard watches all his sons panic as someone opens the door. Rain crashes into the room as lightning again lights the sky. He can't help but smile a little as his sons rush to the door.

"ENOUGH! Calm down and close the door"! Whitebeard voice booms over the noise of worry pirates and everyone settles.

"It too dangerous to go out there. I don't want to lose another family member. Now boys tell me what happen". Whitebeard says soothingly as he turns to his two sons. Marco looks up and wipes his red eyes. Marco knows pops. He calm but underneath he can see the worry and fear. _It all my fault and if pop wants me to leave the crew then I deserve it._

"I was building a sandship with Aiko and the wind started to pick up. I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen-yoi. Those black clouds warned me and I ignored it because she was having so much fun…The clouds came in fast and Thatch came running towards us-yoi. I pick her up and we ran down the beach as rain started to fall. The thunder crash and she scream and I held her tighter. The wind pick up and she started moving in my arms. I drop her and..". Marco falls to his ass as he covers his eyes with his arm. _It all my fault._

"It true pop. Ai did start moving from Marco arms and she did fall. The strange thing is she started to run away from us even after we called for her. It not his fault so please don't be mad". Thatch tried to make it better. _Pop won't kick Marco out for losing his daughter…would he?_ Thatch pails as he watches pop put his hand on Marco shoulder.

"Marco my son, it not your fault. Aiko is a very strong and smart girl. Plus she a Whitebeard. She tough like us. So brat stop your crying, go take a warm bath, get out of your wet cloths and…". Whitebeard stands up from his chair and looks at the rest of his family.

"ONCE THE RAIN STOPS! YOU WILL ALL GO FIND YOUR SISTER"! Whitebeard voice roared across the room. Seconds later the pirates cheer and everyone go find their division leader to come up with a plan of action. Marco stared up at pop. _How can he not blame me-yoi? I lost his actual daughter._

"Brat you are just as important to me as Ai. I am happy you boys did not get hurt while getting away from the storm. Now go get out of your cloths before you catch a cold". Whitebeard watch his son get up off the floor and stand in his lazy stance. _That my boy._

"Thanks pop. I promise to bring her back-yoi'. Marco voice sounds determine as he marches to his division. He can change after he gives orders. _I will find you Ai. Wait for me._

 _With Aiko on Garp ship_

Aiko sneezes as she sits on Garp shoulder watching the sunrise. _So pretty._

"Gahahah. Someone talking about you when you sneeze". Garp watches as Aiko eyes widen.

"Really! You think it my family"? Aiko watches Garp grin.

"Maybe. I will keep an eye open for missing reports. On the other hand can you see that island in the distance? That my home and I am going to give you to someone that will look after you. I have decided to adopt you! What do you think of being called Monkey D. Aiko"? Garp look up and watches Aiko eyes widen and he can't help but grin at her sweet expression. _I always wanted a granddaughter. Now I have a grandson and granddaughter. Now only if my son would stop being stupide and give me an actual grandchild. I promise to protect you and make you into a fine marine._ The image of Aiko in a marine jacket pop into his head then it change to her in a wedding dress with a marine beside her.

"Really?! You want to be my jiji"? Garp got rid of the image and turn to his new granddaughter. He grin as he pick her off his shoulder. _If she my granddaughter she has to be tough to fight all those dirty men away._

"Yup and since you are my granddaughter you have to be tough! Fist of love"! Aiko grin falls as pain flows through her head. _Owwie that hurt._ Aiko rubs her eyes as tears fall from her eyes. Around her the marines under Garp cringe and their blessings go out to the poor girl. Only if she knew. Gap go down on one knee and pats Aiko head. She looks up at her new jiji.

"If you are going to be my granddaughter you have to be strong and tough. If you can't do that then…" Garp stops talking as he watches Aiko cross her arms and a new fire flashes in her eyes.

"NO! I will be tough! I want to be your graddauber. Please don't leave me". Aiko begs. _I want to have a family!_ She watches her new jiji laugh sending tingles up her spine.

"Good and it granddaughter! That what I like to hear. Now we are going to play tag! I am it and if I catch you then you get my fist of love"! Garp grins as he go to give her a punch to the head. Aiko ducks and starts running across the deck.

"Gurararar. Catch me if you can jiji"! Akio giggles as she runs away. Garp blinks as the laugh and her sun kiss blond hair reminds him of a certain strongest man of the world in his younger days. _No way. Psst that impossible!_ Garp vanishes that idea and runs after his granddaughter. Too bad he had no idea how correct he really is.

Hours fly by quickly as the game of so called tag come to an end. Aiko has now new bruises and bumps but this wide smile on her face. _That was so fun! I feel like I have done that before with someone. Just less owwies._ I squeal as Jiji picks me up and I am back sitting on his shoulder.

"Good job my little love! You got some good dodging skills. We are going to work on that and you will get even better". Garp gins as he walks off the vessel and stands back on his home land.

"Little love"? Ai tilts her head at the new nickname.

"That what your name means. Your now my little love and welcome to windmill village. My home village but this will not be your home. I will show you where you are going to stay". Garp grins as he walks through the town he miss so much. Memories of training his son here brings a sad smile to his face. He blinks as small little lips kiss his cheek and tiny arms wrap around his face.

"Don't be sad jiji. I don't like seeing you sad". Aiko frowns as she watch jiji look up at her with a small smile. _I hope my little kiss makes him feel all better._

"Thank you Ai. I will put your kiss in my pocket so I can save it for when I feel sad". Garp wipe his cheek and put his hand in his pocket.

"Then you need more kisses so you don't run out"! Aiko starts kissing her jiji cheek and he starts laughing.

"Thank you. I think I have enough now to hold me off for a long time". Garp grins as he walks up the path and puts all his new kisses in his pocket. He spots the run down shack that holds Ai new guardians. _They better not hurt her or else._ As Garp walks towards Aiko new home he has no idea that putting her here of all places starts events in motion that will change the island for the better or worse.

 **Good evening everyone! It is I Star-chan! I am back with another chapter. Mwahahahha**

 **Kit-chan: *cough* I think you are scaring the readers.**

 **Star-chan: whops Sorry. I don't want to scare them.**

 **Kit-chan: Then stop with the creepy laugh!**

 **Star-chan: Fine but on with it anyway! Together we have created another lovable chapter for you readers. Unfortunail no reviews:(**

 **Kit-chan: Cheer up Star-chan. We have had 123 views and we only posted two chapters. It pretty awesome if you ask me but I would like to read reviews too though.**

 **Star-chan: Wow! That a lot of clicks. Well I am...**

 **Kit-chan: We are wishing you all goodnight or day depending where you are.**

 **Kit & Star-chan: HAPPY READING AND ODA OWNS ONE PIECE. **

**We hive five each other while eating cookies as we brain storm the next chapter.**


	4. New home

New home 

Garp knocks on the little shack door loudly. He turns to his little new granddaughter who smiling so wide that he is sure that it hurts her face. _I hope you are always smiling and no one takes it away from you. If you ever loose it I promise to hunt down that person and give them a good talking too!_ The door bangs open and a large women with curly orange hair glares at him.

"Why the hell…Oh Garp! Haha here to finally pick up your brat?" Aiko looks at this women and she blinks. _She has such pretty hair like me! Oh maybe she my mommy!_

"Are you my mommy?" Aiko soft voice catches the pretty hair women off guard. Her brown eyes turn to mine and I watch as she moves her stick that stinky in her mouth.

"Hell no and who the hell are you?" I frown at her harsh words. I hide my face in my jiji hair to try and disappear. _She not a nice lady even if she douse have nice hair. I don't want her to be my mommy!_ On the other hand Garp frowns as he pats Aiko head to calm her down.

"This is MONKEY D. AIKO and she is my GRANDDAUGHTER! You will look after her for me!" Garp loud voice sends a flock of birds to the sky and sends the orange hair lady mouth to the floor. I come back from hiding to look at her. I giggle in my hands to hide my smile. _She may eat some bugs if her mouth open like that! Yucky!_

"Even if you have really pretty hair you don't have to be so mean….and who are you? Oh are you my baby brother?" I watch the orange hair lady mutter something under her breath with red cheeks. On the other hand I jump off jiji shoulder so I can face the little boy who trying to tiptoe away from us. He shorter then me with black hair, wide gray eyes, little freckles, and a little red t-shirt, with black shorts. He look back at me with wide innocent eyes.

"Big sis?" Ace cocks his head to the side and looks at the girl. She has long blond hair, violet eyes, tan kiss skin, and wearing a white dress. _Do I have a sis? Maybe my mom made me a new one? She looks nice and not mean like the bandits._

"Gahahah that right! Ace meet your big sister Aiko. You two will have to look after each other. Ok?" Garp voice booms around us and Ace turns wide eyes up to him.

"Really?" Ace grins as he looks from Garp to Aiko.

"Yes. Aiko this is Dandan. She will look after you from now on. I have to go back to work but I will be back!" Aiko run at jiji and hug his leg.

"I don't want you to leave me jiji!" I blink my tears away as I hug his pants leg. I feel a soft hand on my head and I look up into soft eyes.

"Don't be said my little love. I promise to come back for more kisses. I will run out and need more to cheer me up!" I rub my eyes as I put out my pinky.

"Promise?" I hiccup and I watch jijji pinky curve with mine. I feel a tiny hands hug me from the back.

"Don't worry! I propect you!" Ace grins to try to cheer his new sis up. _I don't like see sis sad! I know! I show her my special place!_ With that in mind he pulls her towards the forest and away from his old man and away from the fist of love.

"Bye bye! Be back for dindin"! Ace waves as he pulls Aiko away from gramps and grumpy pants. Aiko look around at the huge trees and she loves the way the wind smells so fresh. _I don't think I have ever seen such big trees._ Aiko allows Ace too pull her through the forest since he knows the place better then her. The fresh smell brings a smile to AiKo face as she watches the branches sway with the dancing wind. Nothing is said between the two new siblings. Only the sound of their little feet walking through the bush. Aiko blinks as waves can be heard in the distance and the smell of the ocean whiffs up her nose. Ace pushes some branches away and spreads his arms as wide as possible.

"Tada! My special spot"! Ace little arms spread as the sea calls for him. It like it begs him to follow the waves. He turns towards the cliff and watches waves splash against the side. _So nice! I wonder if sis likes it too?!_ Ace turns to see her smiling as she sits next to him. _Good she happy!_

"How you find this spot? It so pretty but far from home?" Aiko ask as Ace who to sit in her lap. I wrap my arms around my new little brother and watch the waves against the rock. I turn to a bush that I swear awww. I watch it for any movement but nothing happen. Little hands grab mine and I look down at Ace who leans against my chest _. He so warm and smells like grass._ I giggle as I look back out to the blue ocean.

"Dandan meany to me. I left and found my spot! Make me feel better and sleepy!" Ace giggles as the waves splash at them a little. The water cool on their skin and the salty air makes them shiver. _I wonder who my family is? I have a brother but do I have a sister?_ I hide my face in Ace black hair. It soft and I hug him closer to me.

"What's wrong"? Ace moves in my lap and I move back so he can look up at me. His owlish gray eyes are wide and his lips pout. _Cute._

"I lost my memory. No idea who or where my family is… I have you now so it ok!" I watch Ace search my eyes and he nods finding for whatever he looking for. He turns back to the ocean and re-grabs my hands.

"Ok! I am family! No one takes you from me! It promise!" Ace yells to the ocean as if it will agree with him. _I will never leave you sis!_

"I am two! How old are you"? Ace puts up two fingers with a grin. _I bet I am older then sis! She may be big but I am older!_ Ace grins as Aiko giggles.

"I am four years old I think. I feel like that the right number!" Aiko shows him four fingers and Ace pouts.

"Not fair! I want to be bigger!" Ace crosses his arms and puffs out his cheeks. His eyes fall to the grass but before then he notices the bad burn along one side of Aiko arm. When he looks closer he notice another on the opposite leg. _How she get that?_ _Did I pull her to hard?_ Ace can feel his eyes fill with tears as little bad ideas run in his head.

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you Aiiiiiii! Don't hate meeeeee!" Ace starts crying as he turns and bury his wet cheeks in Aiko shoulder. She can feel his tears wet her dress and she has no idea where this came from. Aiko does the only thing she can think of. She wraps her arms around him and pulls his little body closer.

"You didn't hurt me! Why do you think that?" Aiko watches Ace pull back and rubs his red eyes.

"Your arm and leg! It has bobo!" Ace hides his face again and his body shakes with little hiccups. Aiko looks down and notice it must be from the burn. _He thinks he did it?! Awww…not his fault._ She smiles softly as she bends down to kiss his cheek.

"Ace! It not your fault! I got burn from…litning! I think that what jiji says. Not your fault"! I scold my new little bro who pops up from my shoulder. He looks up at me with snot down his nose and wet cheeks.

"Wreally"? Ace ask one more time as he looks at the red angry marks.

"Yes! Really! Don't even hurt anymore!" I smile as Ace gives me a smile back. Not as big as before but still there. He leans his head on my shoulder and together we watch the wave's crash against the cliff. Sometime pass and I watch as the sky turns a pretty red and orange. I look down to see Ace is fast asleep against me. I look behind me at the forest that slowly becoming darker by the second. I hear a growl in the distance sending a shiver down my spine. _Forest looks scary. Where is that hut?_ Aiko squints her eyes hoping she can see it if she looks closely enough. Nothing shows up but darkness. _How I get to new home?_ The bushes ruffle and Aiko stiffens as grumbling is heard from inside. A hand pops out follow by the pretty orange hair… _Dandan I think._

"There you brats are! Geese the little devil fell asleep again! Come on! Let's go home!" Denden barks at them. Aiko internally feels happy as the word brat brings up a happy feeling. The feeling gone as soon as it comes.

"Don't fall behind or the tiger king will have you for supper!" Dandan eyes her new brat. _She cute but won't survive a day out here. Just going to have to teach her the ropes so she can survive! What a pain in my ass!_ Dandan takes a deep breath of nicotine. The drug calms her down as she watches Aiko put Ace on her back. _Strong brat. She may be of some use after all._ Dandan starts walking through the forest and keeps one eye on Aiko to make sure she is following. She holds in a laugh as Ace drools all over her shoulder. Dandan says nothing as she feels a little hand in hers. She holds a blank face but on the inside she feels really happy. She can just imagine Aiko bigger with scruffy cloths and bossing her men around and cooking for her. _Now that a daughter I want!_ With a new plan to turn her into a bandit in mind they make it back to the shack.

"Ace we are back! Waky waky eggs and backy"! Aiko sings as if she heard it many times before. _Weird?_ Ace opens his eyes and yawns as he finds himself back in the shack.

"Sorry. Sleepy but hungry." Ace stomach growls in agreement. They walk through the doors and Aiko freezes as a bunch of men surround them with swords. Aiko eyes widen with a huge grin.

"Yahhhh! Are you all my big brothers too?" Aiko watches the men look at each other. Some aww as they get a look at the new little girl and others raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"No! I am your brother! They are bandits!" Ace pouts at the idea of sharing Aiko with anyone else. _She mine!_ Ace is place down and Aiko stands in front of him as if she is going to protect him. The smell of meat in the air causes him to drool. _The battle begins! I better get lots of meat to share with my sis!_

"Slop on boys! Come get it while it hot!" Dandan yells as she already holding her serving. She watches her men dive for the plate like wild animals. She spots Ace diving for a bone but another one of her men steels it from under him. She rolls her eyes at the usual scene. _I wonder how my new daughter will do._ Dandan search the crowd of wild animals/men for the little blond. She catches her jumping over her men and having already three pieces in her hand. _Impressive! It like she has done this before. Maybe she has with her old family whoever the hell they are. Too bad they lost her! Now she mine!_ Dandan grins as she takes a bight of meat and watches Aiko steal another piece of meat. She turns to Ace who only has one piece in his hand. The plate empty and her men look happy. _To slow brat. At least you get a piece of meat tonight!_ Ace sniffs as he grabs a seat on my left.

"Look at all the meat I got!" Aiko grins as she sat beside her new brother. Ace glares at her pile then back at his. _I wanted to feed sis!_ He takes an angry bite and accepts his rice.

"Impressive indeed! Here your one bowl of rice and cup of water! Every day you will have to clean and work under me. As a price you will get one bowl of rice and a cup of water! If you want more you have to fight for it like the rest of us or hunt for it yourself! I don't want to hear any complaints!" Aiko nods at Dandan rules. _I guess I will have to learn to hunt!_ Aiko agree with herself as she takes two pieces of meat and hands them to Ace.

"Here you go bro! Now we can have full of energy for tomorrow!" Ace glares at the food then down to his half eaten meat stick.

"I wanted to feed you! Sorry for being weak! But when I am four I be strong like you! I feed you!" Ace declares as he points his meat stick at her. Aiko stares at the meat and takes the bight of the last bit of meat. She smile as she chews at the meat. _When you are four I will be six! Good luck bro with catching up !_ Ace looks down at his now empty stick.

"Hey! That my meat"! Ace jumps to his feet and throws his bone to the floor.

"Brat! Don't be throwing your garbage in my house!" Dandan barks as she glares at him.

"Ace that was supper yummy! Thanks for feeding me. Gargargar! Now I can feed you and be fair! You shared with me so I share with you!" Aiko watches Ace calm down and sits back down. He picks up his thrown bone and throws it into the fire. The bone cracks fill the air as he grabs a piece of meat from his sis. _She right! We share!_ Ace grins as takes a huge chunk of meat.

"You right sis! Happy you like it!" Ace grins and they eat away. Aiko rubs her stomach feeling full and refresh. She looks down at her rice and sticks out her tongue. _To full to eat but I shouldn't waste my food_. Aiko notices Ace staring at it and she hands it to him.

"You can have it. To full to eat!" She loves the way Ace eyes widen and takes her bowl.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ace shovels the rest of the rice in his mouth and stands up.

"I show you my room! This way!" Ace grabs his sis hand and pulls her. Aiko chuckles as she slowly gets up. The wind hits the wooden boards making the room creek as the sound of rain starts to pater against the roof. Aiko body freeze at the sound of rain but Ace pulling her along unfreezes her body. She follows after him. _I hope the storm go away!_ Aiko begs no one as she climbs up a latter. _So we sleep on roof?_

"Tada! This my room"! Ace cheers as he pulls her to his straw mat and blanky! _Good thing blanky so big! We can share_. Ace grins as he ignores the rain to turn to his new sis. His eyes widen as he watch her body shake. Her violet eyes are searching the room for something. Like an enemy in hiding but there nothing other then the growing wind and rain outside. He rushes over and gives her a hug.

"Brat here your Pj! Go to sleep and I don't want to hear a single word!" A large orange shirt is thrown onto the platform. Aiko picks it up and shivers as the rain picks up. _Bad rain!_ Aiko begs it to be nothing but rain as she undress and slides the overly large shirt on. If anything it looks like the shirt smothering Aiko to death.

"Sis you ok?" Ace ask as he has his own onesie on. It looks a bit small on him and looks like it seen better days. He walks over and grabs her hand. Aiko nods and says nothing as she lets Ace pull her over to his bed. Just as the room lights up with a flicker of light a shaking boom follows a few seconds later. Aiko cover her ears as tears form in her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Aiko screams as a new batch of light flows through the room. Aiko curls into herself as the loud crash happens outside. Flashes of light and two man she can't recognize appear on a sandy beach. She can hear them call her name over and over in her head even if she does not know who they are.

"BRAT SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Dandan screams over the raging wind and rain that hit her home. Her men agree around her as they try to sleep. Another batch of lightning lights the room with thunder following after. Aiko lets another high pitch scream as her arm and leg burns. She curls in further into herself and start rocking to try to calm down.

"Sis it ok! I am here. It just god farting!" Ace hugs his crying sis who grabs him in a hug. He pulls the blankets closer and hide them under as if it a shield from the world.

"See we hiding from god farts now!" Aiko looks up and giggles a little at the idea of god farting so loud it destroys the ground beneath it. The lightning crashes again. Aiko whimpers and pulls Ace closer. _I have to brave for sis sake! Even if gad farts are scary!_ Ace shuffles closer with that idea in mind. _I will try my best to always protect you sis! I will get stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger just for you. Just wait and see._ Ace little hands tighten on Aiko made up pj. The storm rages on above the hut most of the night. Even with the thunder Aiko still shakes and cries and tries to hold back her screams to not wake her new brother that fell asleep with a smile hours ago. Once the room go silent that when Aiko finally falls into a dreamless sleep. Those voices of her name being called forgoten with the storm that moves on to the next village for it next victims.

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the very long wait. It Star-chan here and my partner Kim-chan has vanish. I hope she ok and gets the chance to read this chapter. Also yes they are spelling mistakes on purpose because Ace and Aiko are both 2 and 4. It hard writing for there age level. I found this chapter very cute and I hope you do to. If you see anything in here that needs fixing then pleas don't be afraid to let me know! As for now...Review time!**

lightarrow: Hey. Thanks for the review and sorry the long wait. I had the chapter done a few weeks ago but my partner is gone at the moment. As for love it won't be for a while and it a law story. There will be brother love though!

TDI-Ryro-Eclares: I hope you are still around after all these months. I hope you can still read my story after all this time. Thank you for waiting and we look forward to reading your next review.

 **There you have it! I will continue this story but hope to continue with my partner. Anyway One piece go to Oda! Have a happy read!**


	5. Beginning of a dream

Beginning of a dream always starts with treasure hunting

 _ **Ace POV**_

The morning sun rises like every morning. It shines it light down on the crappy shack like usual but this time it different. This time the bright light breaks through the crack of Dandan hut only to wake a very new little brother. The light shines on tiny close eyes waking a very tiered Ace. He yawns as he sits up rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. _Was all a dream? Do I have big sis?_ Ace looks to the side and blinks as there something hiding under his blue blanket _. My blanky!_ Ace puffs out his tiny cheeks as he crawls over slowly to pokes his blanket. He watch it twitch for a second _. Monster!_ Ace jumps back and watches to see if the monster moves again. Ace looks around to find any weapon but there nothing for him to use _. Maybe nice monster?_ Ace walks back and pokes the blanket again. It twitches again and a little head with messy blond hair pop's out.

"Ahhhh! Monster!" Ace screams as tiered eyes open up to reveal bright violet eyes.

"Shut up brat! We are still trying to sleep here!" Dadan screams from below them causing Ace to cover his mouth with his hand. _Opps. I wake the beast._ He looks back and smiles as the monster under his blanket was none other than Aiko. Ace walks closer and squeaks as he finds himself under Aiko who has this huge grin across her face.

"I'm a monster? I will show you monster!" She starts laughing as she starts to tickle Ace all over his tummy. Ace closes his mouth as he tries to hold in his laughter. He turn and twist to try to get away only that exposes his back. Ace burst out laughing as Aiko tickles the side of his ribs.

"Ahahhah stop! Ahahah Pleas! Ai hahahah Stop!" Ace tries to say between laughter. But all fun things have to come to an end when something bang the ground below them.

"Oi! If you are going to be loud get the hell out of my hut and go outside!" Dandan orders angrily as she grumbles loud brats under her breath. Ace grins liking that idea more and more with every second.

"Yaaaa! Let's go play!" Ace quickly go to his corner where all his cloths are. He looks through his cloths to find something that might fit him since everything starting to get to small for his growing body.

"Oi! I forgot! Garp drop something off for you two brats! Finally doing his fucking job more like it!" A huge bag is thrown into their room. Ace looks at the huge bag and walks over. _Hmmm….What in bag?_

"Shall we see what jiji left us?" Ace looks up at a smiling Aiko and nods. _Yaa! Gift!_ Ace grins as he watches his sis pull out new cloths. He watches as shirts, shorts, dresses, and Pj are being pull out. My n _ew cloths?_ Ace smile slowly falls as new girly cloths is being pull out one after the other. Ace frown turn to a pout and his stomach hurt as Aiko reaches in deeper into the bag only to pull out a bag fill with girl brush and toothbrush. _What about me?_ Ace rubs his eyes. _Boys don't cry!_ Ace repeated in his head as Aiko digs deeper to the now almost empty bag with a vengeance.

"Don't cry Ace! I'm sure jiji left you with new cloths to!" Aiko cries out as she snatches a single letter that crumple at the bottom of the bag. Ace wipes his eyes harder. _Mean old man!_ Ace bites his lip as he tries to hold his tears back but it hard when your stomach turns and your chest feels tight. Ace grabs onto Aiko as he buries his face in the two big of a shirt. Aiko opens the letter but it not like they could read it. _Not fair!_

"Come on Ace. Let ask mommy about the letter." Aiko soft voice calms him down a little and he pulls away looking down at the ground. _Stop crying! Not baby! Be sis propeter._ Ace keeps a hand on her shirt and together they climb down the ladder somehow without falling.

 _ **Dandan POV**_

Dandan is trying to start the fire so she can start cooking for her boys and now girl. She would never admit it but Ace is hers and somewhere deep down in her heart she does care even if she never shows it. Slowly but surely, Aiko is slowly wiggling into her heart too. _They better bring back a big catch or they are only eating rice for breakfast._ Dandan grumbles as she stacks wood on top off paper when little feet come into her view. _What now?_

"Mommy…Jiji left a not at the bottom of the bag. Can you read it to use pleas?" Aiko voice causes Danda to smile only to frown at the word mommy. As she looks up and stares at the two brats, she lets it slide. She watches as Ace hold on Aiko shirt tightens as she holds the paper up. _What did that bastard do now?_ Her heart twitch a little as she watch Ace hold onto Aiko a little tighter.

"Fine! Give me that!" Dandan snitches the paper and opens it. Her eyebrow twitches as the writing piss her off with every word she reads.

"What does it say?" Aiko ask again and Dandan takes in a deep breath of her morning nicotine. She lets it calm her nerves before letting the smoke escape her lips.

"The bastard wrote to my granddaughter. I hope you like the new cloths I left you. I had someone at the base to buy you some since I had no idea. The bandits better be treating you nicely or else…" Dandan sighs as she glares at all the laughing he puts in it. She can just hear him now. _Dame bastard should be taking care of these kids._

"Also I hope Ace is being nice to you. As for you Ace. Your cloths I hid them among the forest! A strong marine has to go out on scouting missions and find stuff. Love your jiji. Stupide bastard." Dandan crunches up the note and throws it in the fire. _Marine my ass._ She looks down to see Ace pouting.

"I don't want be marine. Be free!" Ace declares as he crosses his arms. On the other hand Aiko looks really angry.

"Ya! I don't want to be a marine either! I want to be free too! Too many rules and Jiji meanie!" Aiko crosses her arms and glares at the ground. Dandan grins as she looks down at her two brats. _As if they would be marines…if anything Ace will become a pirate like his father and Aiko….A bandit!_ Dandan grin as she pokes the fire.

 _ **Aiko POV**_

 _I can't believe Jjji would do that?! I thought he was nicer!_ Aiko pouts as they went back up the ladder to get change. She watch Ace go to his corner and glare down at his cloths. I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. Ace doesn't move and just continues stare at his cloths.

"Not fair." Ace voice causes Aiko heart to cry. He sounds so sad and angry.

"Why you? Not fair!" Ace says louder as he grabs his cloths and throws it across their room. _Oh Ace._ Aiko wipes her eyes as they start to water. She grabs him and pulls him into a hug. Ace wiggles in her arms to get away but Aiko is much stronger and just holds him until he calms down.

"Your right Ace. It not fair…You know what?! Let's go pirate hunting!" Ace looks up into her eyes and Aiko grins brighter than the sun. _Pirate_ s. _For some reason it sounds like home._

"Pirate?" Ace ask and Aiko nods. Her smile grows even more if that even possible. She rushes back to her corner to change.

"Ya! Pirates are free to do whateber they want! They free and we keep all the treasure! Let's go find your treasure! You can be captain!" Aiko now in shorts and a simple red t-shirt with a flower on the front. She turns back around to see Ace change into his own too short shorts and too small t-shirt with a grin and a new determine look.

"Arrrr! My treasure! Let go!" Ace runs down the ladder almost falling off. Aiko just laughs as she follows after him. Ace stops and pats his tummy.

"Food first!" Ace points his hand up and Aiko nods.

"Ya! We need to be eat first! Mommy when breakfass!" Aiko ask just as Dandan place the food on the ground.

"Come get it and stop calling me mommy!" Aiko just lets her words fly over her head as she rushes and grabs as much meat as she can. She watch someone push Ace down to grab some meat on a stick. A new protective feeling comes over her and she grabs her locket. Somewhere deep inside her, someone telling her to protect him. She glares at the bandit and runs at the man.

"Don't hurt my brother!" She screams as she kicks him in the bawls. She nods in satisfaction as he squeals and falls to the floor with tears down his eyes. _That what you get for hurting my little brother!_ I turn back to see all the food gone and Ace has meat in each hand with a smile. I have two too so it tied today.

"Arr! Let eat outsbe!" Ace points his meat stick up and runs out the door. I giggle as I follow right behind him.

"Brats get back here!" Dandan screams as we rush into the forest. _Fat chance!_ _I better keep an eye out and remember this time on how to get back. Don't want to get lost again._ Ace stops and sits under a huge tree that blocks the morning sun. I love the way the forest smells clean and I grab seat next to him. We eat in silence and I throw my bones away.

"Arr! Where now?" Ace ask as we look around. My eyes land on a bag under a tree in front of us. _That easy?_

"Captain! Look first treasure!" I point at the bag and Ace cheers as he runs over to pull it out. He pulls out some new shirts that are a bit too big for him but Aiko watch Ace smile as he looks back into the bag.. _Well it a start._ Ace then pulls out a piece of paper.

"What it say Ai?" Ace hands me the paper and I open to see a bad drawing of…bees? On the top corner it says 2/5. I show him and Ace frowns.

"I know! Bee owwie". Ace grabs my hand and I grab his first bag of treasure as he drags me along.

"Sis ok? God scary!...But I propect you. Right?" Ace keeps walking as his huge eyes look back at me.

"Ya. You did Ace. You protected me." I watch him grin as he starts to pull me along faster. We stop at a huge pond just as a huge fish jumps out. My eyes widen as I feel Ace little hand lets go. _That was a big fish! Looks yummy!_ I take my eyes off the pond too look at Ace who is now pulling out another bag with a grin. He opens it up and I giggle as he pulls out new underwear and shorts. He open a new paper and I don't even know what that is. On the corner there a 4/5.

"Hmm….Are those animal?" I ask and I watch Ace roll his eyes.

"No! Dump!" _Huh?_ Ace grabs my hand again and I grab his second bag as he drags me along. We start to follow a path and I smile as we pass all the pretty flowers. As we get closer to the edge the flowers start to wilt and a rotten smell starts to go up my nose. I plug my nose and scrunch up my face as the smell gets stronger. _Where is Ace taking me?_

"Why is it so stinky here?" I ask as Ace pulls me through some bushes. I look down and gawk as there a huge pile of garbage surrounding this huge wall. _I wonder what inside?_

"Dump!" Ace says as he pulls me down.

"Wait! That yucky!" I stick out my tongue as we start walking through the pile of trash. I grab Ace as I watch someone stab someone else and rush off with a necklace. My eyes widen as I pull Acce closer to my body. _This bad place!_

"This place is danberus! Ace lets go leave." I turn around but Ace just pulls back.

"No! Pirate neber scared! Pirates find treasure!" Ace screams as he pulls back. I groan as I stop to look at him.

"Fine but don't let go of my hand. I don't want you to get hurt!" Ace nods as he pulls me along. We start digging along the crap for a bag. I don't know how long we dig but somehow we find the bag we are looking for. It was behind a cardboard box and broken bike. _It better be worth it!_

"Hey kids! What do you have there?" We turn to a scratchy voice. He a tall man with stubble and sunken eyes. He wearing a rip shirt and pant as he eyes our bags with want. He smells worse than the garbage around us. I nervously grab my locket as I bring Ace closer. I watch him hug his bag as we slowly back up.

"It our treasure! You can't have!" Ace screams and that not what you tell an ugly guy who grinning by the second.

"Treasure eh! Why not give it to me. I would know what to do with it then some snobby brat. Give it here boy!" That man grins showing his broken and yellow teeth. _Yucky._

"Back off ugly!" Ace screams as we turn and run for it.

"You little shitter!" The man screams as I feel Ace slip from my hand. I turn around to see the man has Ace bag in one hand and him in the other.

"Let him go!" I scream as I run at sir ugly but only to get kick across the solar plex. My head hits something and someone voice pops up. **Now little love. When you are fighting someone stronger then you, you have to run!** _But mama! What if they have my bro?_ My voice sounds small as the other voice sends a warm blanket of comfort through me. **Then you find one of us.** _But what if no one there?_ The man sighs. **Then as a last minute thing you grab a weapon. Hit them as hard as you can and run! Your safety always comes first! I don't know what I would do if I lose you my little love!** The voice vanish as I sit up. I look around and find a pipe beside me. _Perfect!_ I get up and grab the pipe that heavy in my hand but also feels so right. Aiko rushes and hits the man in the arm that holding Ace. He falls to the ground as the man screams in pain. She waits no time and hits his other arm which drops the bag. Aiko points the pipe at his head and glares at him. Ace grabs the new bag and hugs it as he hides behind me.

"Leave us alone!" Aiko voice sounds so strong and for reason she can't understand yet. The man pales and runs away as fast as he can because to him...He stared down a replica of the strongest man in the world but in a smaller girl form. As the man ran away from that little girl somewhere far in the grand line Marco and Newgate felt like very proud parents. Aiko watches the man run for his life and grins as she drops the pipe. She turns to her little brother and quickly look to see if he hurt. The only thing she notice is he is holding his bag closer to his body.

"Ace are you ok?" She ask as she takes a step closer.

"I want to go…you ok?" Ace ask as he looks at her head.

"Ya….let just leave." I grab Ace hand and we run as fast as we can out of the garbage death trap. As we rush through the forest the fresh forest smell relaxes me. _Ahh that smells better._ We stop at a clearing and drop our bags.

"Sis…I so scared! Thank you." Ace cries as he hugs me. I hug him back as I start to shake.

"Me too!" We sit down and together we cry. Our tears are a mix of our fear leaving us and relief that we are alive!

"I got a piece of memory back. My mama a guy." Ace looks up confuse.

"Mama a guy?" I node.

"Yup and I felt so safe hearing that voice!" I chirp as I get up only for Ace to stay latch to my side.

"No! You can't leave! You my sis! My sis!" Ace yells so loud that the birds fly from their homes in the trees.

"That right! I am your sis! Your little love." Ace eyes widen and nods.

"My little love." Ace grins as he pulls me over to the bag that cause us so much trouble. He opens it up and he finds everything you would need for fall and winter. _So worth it!_

"Wow! Now no cold!" Ace cheers as he pulls out a red jacket. I help him put it on. It a little big but by winter it will fit him. I grin as we put it back but grab the new note. Ace opens it up and it only has a big 5/5.

"Buzz. Buzz now." Ace puts out his lips but grabs my hand and drags me once again.

"Hey Ace. How do you know where everything is?" I ask as he leads me through the forest.

"I live here. Home." Ace says as he shrugs his shoulder. _Ok then._ I follow him as we come to a new tree and high up you see a beehive and few feet below is Ace bag hanging on a branch. _Jiji nuts if he wanted Ace to climb up that! No way bro!_

"Stay here. I will get it. Watch our stuff." Ace nods as I go to climb up the first branch. I get a few feet from the ground before I hear something in the distance. I look down and notice Ace trying to stuff his bags under the tree roots then start to climb up the tree. _What is he doing!_

"Ace what are you doing?" I scream as he climbs like a monkey. Just as he joins my side a huge black bear with a scar over his eye comes into the clearing. My eyes widen as my blood runs cold. I grab my brother and we move behind the tree to hide. I let Ace put his back against the tree as I cover him. We look out and watch the bear stand on his hind legs. _He huge!_ The black bear swipes at the tree hitting the hive and Ace bag. I cover Ace mouth as we watch the bear swat the bees away and grab a big chunk of hive in its mouth. It continues to swat as he rushes out of the clearing. We stay silent to make sure the bear completely gone and my heart has slow down. I pull back and look at the bag that lay innocently on the ground.

"Well…Be quiet. We don't want that bear to come back." Ace nods as we slowly climb down. Good thing we did not go to high up. We land safely and walk over to the bag. We open it up to find all of Ace new shoes of all sizes.

"Well….that useful to have." I look up and Ace nods with a yawn.

"Go home. Pirate wants nap time." Ace rubs his eyes and I don't blame him. I am tiered too. We collect our bags and I let Ace lead the way. I would hold his hand but it full of Ace new treasure. _We are still missing one. I wonder were number one bag is._ We make it back and the dog gone and there Ace bag. I grin as I rush over and pull it out. It the lightest of all. It a green bag with black lines. I open the bag and pull out an orange cowboy hat with red beads around the top. I turn it around and there a blue happy and sad face.

"Wow! Gimmy!" Ace cheers as he puts the too big hat on. He giggles as it cover half his face.

"To big!" Ace laughs as he puts it back in the bag.

"Maybe it your special pirate hat!" I say as we walk back to the house.

"Huh?" Ace ask as he turns to me.

"You wear it on the day you become a pirate and set sail! To be free!" I put my hands up and Ace nods.

"YA! I wear when I leave. My pirate hat!" Ace grins as we walk into the hut. I grab Ace bag with the hat back stuff inside and walk up to Dandan.

"Mommy! Can you keep this bag safe! Just until Ace leaves to be pirate…Pleas!" I give my best doggy eyes I can. I look over and Ace is copying me. I watch Dandan blush and snatch the bag.

"Fine! The day I give it back is the day I am free from you brats! Also go take a bath! You reek!" Dandan grabs us and throws us into the bathroom that has a tiny barrel that smaller then me but perfect for Ace size. I watch the steam leave the water. I get out of my cloths and turn to see Ace eyes widen.

"Where your pee pee?" Ace ask and I scratch my head.

"I'm a girl. You are a boy….Don't know but I do know that it not important. That just how I am." Ace nods as he climbs into the water. I follow behind him and bring the soap with me. He squeals as he splashes water at me.

"Gararar. Ace stop!" I laugh as I splash him back. We start a water fight and end up with half the water out of our mini barrel. We clean up and by the time we leave all we want to do is sleep. We leave that bathroom and climb to our room. I smile as all of Ace bags are put in his corner but the one with his hat. We lie next to each other and fall into a slumber full of future adventure and danger.

To be continue...

 **Star-Chan:Hey everyone! Star-chan back and beside me I have a very...energetic partner!**

 **Kit-chan: Yup! Yup! Yup!**

 **Star-chan: Ok you need to calm down before you burst! I watch Kit-chan stop jumping and looks at me with a happy yet very creepy smile.**

 **Kit-chan: Hey everyone! I just want to say...** **THAT I'M BACK! And I'm sorry for being away. . . . I can hear the lost kitten jokes already! And that I hope they enjoy the story! -Dresses as a pirate raising her flag and striking a pose.- FOR ONE PIECE !PLS REVIEW...While Star- Chan and I take over the grandline- starts laughing madly due to much sugar- I join in the mad laughter since it is very contagious.**

 **Star-chan: I want to personally thank Guest! Seriously thank you and I hope this chapter was a lot easier to follow! If you see anything else pleas let me know!**

 **Kit-chan!: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You can also PM me too if you see anything! My name is kimkitEh! Also! Oh Also!**

 **Star-chan: Spit it out already!**

 **Kit-chan: WE HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU READERS PRESENTS! Yaaaa! Everyone loves gifts! We are all giving you now Omakes! I watch as Kit-chan throws confetti in the air while I look at my readers.**

 **Star-chan: If you are like me when you hear the word. Omkes which means extra in Japanese. Its primary meaning is general and widespread. It is used as an anime and manga fandom term to mean "extra or bonus". Totally borrowed definition from wiki! Anyway here the first!**

 **Star and Kit-chan: ENJOY FOLLOWING THE SHINY!**

It been five months since the Whitebeards pirates been blessed with little Aiko. In those five months she has woken up the crew up throughout the night that some of them would rather sleep outside in the cold or rain to get away from her crying. She has gone through formula faster than Thatch can make it. Which has question if she is a D but their captain not so how can she stomach so much food! And Marco done more diaper duty then he can take. You wonder how is Newgate helping in all this since she is his daughter. Well he has/force to learn how to change diaper. By the way which is very hard when you have huge hands but he learn and is a total prow now. He feeds her almost all her formula almost every meal. The only time he does not is when the nurse tell him to rest or captain duty is needed. And she will only nap in his arms or Marco. Through all the trouble she has cause, the crew still loves her to bites. Even through all the pooping and crying they just can't get enough of her. She is a fast learner and can already pull herself around deck so no one can take an eye off her because who knows where she will be next.

Thus today will be different. Of course it starts off normal. Marco gets her up and changes her, her dad feeds her, has her morning nap, and now she on deck enjoying the warm sun under an umbrella because Izou refuses Aiko to get burn and destroy her nice skin. Thus Aiko under an umbrella, on a soft blanket, chewing on some poor toy, with Marco by her side. Aiko on her belly and watches Marco or to her mama talk to someone. She looks around and something shiny catches her eyes. She coo as she gets on her knee and arms to follow that shiny thing. It turns out to be a Haruta sword glimmering in the sun light. She follows the glow and she finds herself where food comes from. She stops and sit up as her stomach grumbles. She claps at the sound which cause Haruta to stop to turn to that sound.

"Oh shit! How you get here little Ai?" Haruta walks over and picks up the bundle of love. Aiko squeals as she is lifted into the air.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh. Shhhhiii" Aiko tries to say Aiko word which only causes her to pale.

"No Aiko! Don't say that. Mama! Try mama!" Haruta tries to convince her sister to say but all Aiko does is repeat Shhhhiiiii over and over again. That is until her stomach grumbles again. Aiko giggles and claps her hands at the sound.

"Hungry hu? Well since I did come for snack why don't you join me." Aiko squeals as the smell of something yummy comes in the air.

"Yo Thatch! Can I have a snack? Little Ai hungry too!" Haruta ask as she walks into the kitchen. Aiko awws at all the shiny things and watching her family cook. Her smile widen when Thatch walks over with a huge grin. She reaches out for him to grab her.

"Wow! Ai I am going to drop you!" Haruta stumbles with the baby in her arms. Thatch laughs as he grabs her and lifts her in the air.

"There my little love! Come to visit me huh?" Thatch grins as he holds her in his arms. Aiko watches Haruta talk to Thatch only to eye the shiny object on the table that just in her reach. She reaches over and swats the brown handle. The object moves closer to the edge. Aiko pouts as she swats it again bringing it even closer to her. To her it another toy but to others it a butchers knife that cover in meat that Thatch was cutting for dinner. Aiko lets out a cry as she uses both her hands to try to reach for it only for new hands to grab her as the butcher knife falls to the floor.

"Aiko! No! That bad you could have hurt yourself! Now how did she get into the kitchen! I was looking for you everywhere!" Aiko can tell her mama is mad at her and starts to cry.

"I found her in the dining room. Her stomach growl so I brought her to grab a snack!" Haruta mumbles as she looks down at the ground realizing how much of a bad idea this was. Marco sighs as he rocks Aiko in his arms to calm her down.

"It dangerous to bring a baby into the kitchen. And Thatch I hope you watch your hands before you grab her yoi." Marco sighs as being here is not the right place to calm her down plus he already has a snack for Aiko ready. He walks outside back to their play area. Marco gently rocks her back and forth calming her down.

"Aiko look here. I have your favorite! Smash Avocado mix with sweat potato!" Aiko looks over and claps her hands as she watches her Mama scoop up something yummy.

"Ahhhh!" Marco says and Aiko follows. She squeals at the yummy taste.

"Sssshhiiiii! Shiiiii!" Aiko tries to say again which cause Marco to freeze.

"Aiko what are you trying to say yoi?" Marco ask as Aiko hands reach out for the food. He gives her a new spoon.

"Yaaaa!Yaaa!" Aio tries to say her mama favorite word only to come out wrong. She grins as Marco chuckles.

"I must be hearing things! Ahhhhhh yoi!" Marco says again as he finishes the food. Aiko claps her hands as she eyes the pile of shiny. She cooo as Marco cleans her face.

"Now you are all clean and time for us to have a nap! You have had quite the adventure today yoi!" Marco picks Aiko up who only scrums in his arms. She tries to reach for the pile of shiny as Marco passes it.

"Guy! Put away the weapons! How many times do I have to tell you? If Aiko outside no weapons on deck yoi!" Marco watches the pirate agree and starts grabbing them all up. Marco continues on and Aiko continue to move in his arms.

"Calm down little Ai. It nap time." Marco tells her as they reach their room.

"Ssshhhiiii! Shiiii!" Aiko says again angrily and Marco freezes. He lifts her up and looks up at her.

"Now who teaching you that! That word better not be your first because so help me someone growing over bored! Oh yes they are yoi!" Aiko squeals in the air and claps her hands. Marco sighs as he places her in her crib. She moves around until finally she falls asleep.

"Now my turn. Sleep well Aiko." Marco smiles as he too lies down for a much needs nap of his own.

 **Star-chn watches Kit-chan sleep on the floor.**

 **Star-chan: That what you get for eating to much sweet! Anyway I wanted to say before I forget the One Piece own by Oda and goodnight!**


	6. Ace birthday part 1

Ace birthday part 1-Meeting a new brother while the truth is reviled. 

It has been three years since Aiko has come into Ace and the Dandan bandit's lives. In those three years Ace and Aiko have become even stronger than before. You must wonder how these two little kids can get so strong. Well! You can blame that on Garp! Then there also the fights during all three meals of the day AND Ace and Aiko spar everyday with each other. It all adds up. Unfortunately Aiko has not had any new memories from when she hit her head but that voice has always stayed with her. Whenever she fights and is scared his voice comes and says the same thing. Aiko holds that voice dear and one day when she leaves home she will find that man she called mama. Today though...today will change these two kids' lives. The better? Well only time will tell. It all starts on January 1.

 **Aiko pov**

Aiko wakes up just as the sun starts to rise. She sits up slowly and looks over at her now 5 year old brother. She gently pushes him aside and wrap him in the warm blanket to keep the cold away. Ace moves and mumbles a little but falls quickly back to sleep. _Few! Don't need my bro waking up just yet!_ Aiko walks over and pulls out a nice dress that a little small but it for the special occasion. She has goten way taller and her long blond hair now reaches her chest. She brushes her hair as she looks at her brother. Ace has gotten taller too and the once little freckles are now more noticeable along his nose and checks. _I hope Jiji brings new cloths for him. His are all rip and to small._ Aiko sighs as she climbs down the latter. _I love you jiji but you suck as a guardian. Mommy better._ Aiko smiles as Dandan really has become like a real mom to her. Dandan there when she needs help, teaches her how to be a tough women, and how to take care of everyone. Even if she grumbles at being called mommy Aiko can tell she loves it inside. She jumps off the latter and lands quietly on her feet.

"Now to get Ace birthday breakfast…What to eat?" Aiko mumbles under her breath as she go to the door. She grabs her pipe that she has become her weapon. She leaves the hut with her snoring family and twirls the pipe. _I can't wait to learn to sword fight. I love my pipe but a sword light and won't break or at least a dagger. Now all I got to do is get jiji to actually teach me._ Aiko walks deeper into the forest and keeps her ear and eyes open. She put her back to a tree and listens. She can hear the wind sway the leaves of the trees around her, the way the birds are singing around her to wake the wildlife, and snorting in the distance. _Bingo!_ Aiko quietly walks towards the snorting and hides under a bush to watch a single bore eat his grass for breakfast. His brown fur shines in the light showing he health but the light reveals old battle scares and he blind in one eye. His white tusk have cracks but Aiko knows he will still be a challenge. _At least he alone. Never fun to hunt them in a group._ Aiko grins as she slowly walks to get behind the bore on his blind side. She tightens her grip on her pipe and standing behind the bore as she lifts her pipe. The sun glitters off the pipe making the bore to look back at her. Aiko closes her eyes and swings the pipe hard along his head.

"Sorry. I hate to kill you but it my bro birthday and you look very delicious!" Aiko says to the passed out bore. She can see blood leave the animal ears but it still breathing. She winces as she lifts her pipe. _Sorry._ Aiko kills the beast and wipes her pipe in the grass to get the blood off. She grabs his tusk and pulls the soon to be breakfast to her home. _Oh but first! How my trap work!_ Aiko changes her direction and finds her trap has two dead bunny hanging upside down.

"Yes! Bonus snack!" Aiko cheers as she pulls them loose. _Thanks for the lesson mommy!_

Aiko now drags her kills with a proud smile and a small hop to her step as she makes it back to her home. Since her hands are full she kicks the door open and walks in.

"Jiji!" Aiko screams as she lets go of her animals to run at Garp and hugs him. Garp smiles as he catches his granddaughter in a hug. He wearing a green shirt with palm trees and black shorts.

"Gahaha! Where were you this morning?" Garp ask and Aiko can't help but jump off and run to show off her kill.

"I got this guy and look! Mommy the traps you taught me caught their first rabbits!" Aiko shows up her catch proudly and she feel the pride radiant off Dandan and Garp.

"Sis!" Aiko turns just in time to catch her brother in a tackle hug.

"Happy birthday Ace!" Aiko cheers as she hugs her brother. I look over and for some reason jiji does not look happy. He has this faraway look. _What wrong with him?_ Before she can ask she receives the fist of love. She moans as she rubs her head. Aiko looks over to see Ace doing the same.

"That is your happy birthday fist of love for you Ace. Aiko that just my normal first of love! Which after breakfast, Aiko there someone I want you to meet. I will come get you latter so we can have a family dinner together latter." Garp words cut a cord and Aiko frowns.

"No way jiji! It my bro birthday and today I want to train and be with him! You can't take…" Aiko never finishes as she gets another fist of love. _Ahhhh I hate those._

"Stop hitting her old man!" Ace yells and glares at his jiji. All just to get another one.

"That is no way to talk to your grandfather and call me jiji!" Garp rubs his knuckles on his shirt as he looks back to see Dandan place the now dead bore on the ground.

"Since it the brat birthday he get free start but once he grabs one it the usual!" Dandan orders her man back as Ace grabs Aiko hand and pull her to the pile of breakfast. Ace reaches out his hands and snatches two pieces and that when the usual fighting starts. Since Ace and Aiko have train they can handle most of Dandan men but with Garp in the pictures…well let's just say Aiko only got one. Aiko only smiles to see Ace has a huge pile. The bandits actually let him take them and Garp has like half of the breakfast to himself. Everyone eats their fill and that when Garp stands up.

"Let's go Ai!" Garp orders and Aiko sighs as she gets up only for Ace to latch to her hip.

"No! She stays!" Ace snarls and that all he does as Jiji easily seperates us and walks outside.

"Ace be ready for marine training when I get back." Garp laughs as he hangs me over his shoulder and walk down the trail I only use once. _So humiliating…_ I wiggle in his arms and finally free myself to stand on my feet. I quickly grab jijji hand so he won't hurt me. I can feel jiji hand tighten and his mood lightens.

"Jiji…Any news?" I ask knowing he knows what I am asking. I ask him every time he comes to visit. Any news on my family.

"None but you know we are your family…We will always be your family." Garp ask glancing down at her. Aiko humms as they leave the trees to see the village that she vaguely remember. _Why are we here?_

"I know and I love them all very much. Whoever my past family was…doesn't matter. It the family I have now. It more like I just want to fill a gap that missing." Garp seems to like that answer as he pulls her through the village. The villagers mumble as they wonder who this little girl is walking beside Garp and how pretty she is. Aiko looks up to see a sign saying Patty bar. _Bar?_ _Aren't I a little young._ Garp just pulls me in and the bar still has chairs up on the tables.

"Oh Garp! Welcome back and may I ask who this pretty girl is?" Aiko watches as a beautiful young women turns with green hair, a kind smile, and is drying a cup. _Wow...She gorges!_ I blush as I hide a little behind jiji.

"Makino this is Aiko. I need you to watch her for the morning and I want her to meet Luffy." _Luffy? Who that?_ Aiko wonders as she looks around the bar for this Luffy.

"Garp I would happily watch her for you anytime! Luffy should be coming down for breakfast any second now." I watch Makino give me a soft smile as I hear someone walk down the stairs. I watch as a little boy no more than two walk in. He has deep black messy hair, innocent black eyes, and wearing a red onesie . What catches me the most is that this little boy smile grows as he look at Garp.

 **Luffy Pov**

 _Meat! Meat! Meat!_ Luffy thinks as he walks down the stairs and follows his nose to his breakfast. He walks into the dinner and one look at Garp sends a huge smile across his face. _Yaa! No alone!_ Luffy runs over as fast as his little legs can carry him and hugs his jiji leg.

"Gahahaha. There my grandson!" Luffy squeals as Garp picks him up and tickles his belly.

"Jiji! Stay me?" Luffy ask as he reaches out to touch his grandfather's soft beard. _Fluffy._

"Sorry Luffy not today but I want you to meet someone." Garp turns and Luffy blinks as he looks at this new person. Luffy awws as he waves at her.

"Hi! Moky D. Luffy! Who you?" Luffy ask wide eyes as the blond lady eyes widen and puts her arms open. _Yaa hugs!_ Luffy reaches out and Garp happily give Luffy to Aiko to hold.

"Hello Luffy. My name is Monkey D Aiko. I am your older sister." Luffy can't believe what he hearing. _I sister._ Luffy can't help but wrap his little arms around her shoulders. _No alone! No alone!_

"Garp! I had no idea you had a granddaughter! When did that happen?" Makino ask and Luffy stomach rumbles. M _eat!_ He giggles as he feels his new big sister walk him over to a stool. He likes how she so gentle with him as she puts him down. Luffy feels his mouth drool as his plate of food infront of him.

"Thkube Makono." Luffy cheers as he grabs a fork and starts to dig in.

"I have to go now Ai but I will be back like I promise to take you home." Garp words actually stops Luffy from eating. _Leave me?_

"Go home?" Luffy looks at his grandpa with wide teary eyes. _No leave! Sis no leave!_

"Luffy. I have to take your sister back home but I promise that she will be visiting you every week." Luffy smiles and nods.

"Yaaa! Sis no leave!" Luffy cheers as he go back to eating.

 **Aiko pov**

Aiko just watches her new brother eat. _I can't believe I have another little brother! He so cute too! I wish Ace was here…I should be with him but I have to wait for jiji._

"Aiko would you like some breakfast too?" I turn too Makino and nod.

"Yes pleas." _Never going to say no to food! I_ look down to see the same plate like Luffy. _I wonder what this yellow fluff is?_ Aiko takes a bight and smiles as it fluffy and delicious.

"It really good!" I continue to eat as Luffy finishes his. I watch him eye my bacon and happily give it to him.

"So how old are you Aiko and where have you been living all this time? I never thought Garp would hide his granddaughter from me." I hear Makino mumble the last part as she takes my empty plate to watch.

"I am 7 years old and I live up in the mountains…." I hear Luffy gasp as he grabs my burn hand.

"I abost 2! How hurt hand?" Luffy ask curiously and I laough out loud as Makino looks at him sterly.

"Luffy! We do not ask those types of questions! It not polite!" Makino sighs as she turns her back to put the plats away.

"Sorby." I watch tears come to Luffy eyes and I can't help but wipe them away.

"It alright Lu. I don't mind answering. When I was 4 I remember I was stuck in a storm and I was hit by lightning." I cringes when the storm two night ago still fresh from my mind. Aiko still has not gotten over her fear of thunder and lightning and never will because she knows that what took everything from her but it did give something back too. Her new family.

"Oh my! Where you alright?!" Makino eyes widen as she turns to Aiko.

"Well…No I was not." I pull out my locket to show them.

"This is my treasure locket. It got electrified in my hand. It traveled down my arm and I have the same burn on the opposite leg. I lost my memory of who I was and where I came from but jiji found me. He took care of me and adopted me." I smile as I remember the first time I met him. Such a kind smile.

"So you don't remember you past? Then how do you know your name is Aiko?" Makino ask not out of curiosity but out of concern.

"Gararar. Because on the back of my locket is my name in cursive. The place it was burn there use to be a symbol but you can't make it out anymore. The electricity melt it and sealed it shut. I don't trust anyone to try to open it because it may break!" I smile as I put the locket back under my dress.

"No sister?" Luffy ask and I giggle as I shake my head.

"Of course I am your sister Lu! My name is Monkey D Aiko! That is my name. Whatever my name was before does not matter. All that matters is what happening right now." I love the way Luffy smile as he nods his head.

"Do you gain back any of your memory?" Makino ask as she walks around and picks a laughing Luffy up into her arms. I get up as well and follow behind her up the stairs at the back of the bar.

"Not so much a memory but a voice. One voice told me I should protect my locket like I would protect my family. The second one was this guy voice. He taught me what to do in emergency. I don't know what it is but his voice sends this calming blanket over me…also I called him my mama." I recall the memory's as I find myself in a very nice bathroom and the biggest tub I have ever seen.

"Ai bath?" Luffy little hand pulls mine and I nod. _I can defiantly go for one._

"Sure." Luffy laughs as Makino helps him out of his Pj. I don't really care so I just peel my dress off. I get in the hot water first and smile as Luffy gets in with a splash.

"Can you wash Luffy for me? I am going to go get his cloths." I nod as Makino leaves but with the door open. I turn back as Luffy splashes me. _No he didn't!_

"Did you just splash me?" I turn to Luffy who looks away and taps his hands in the water.

"No!" So cute! I grin as I put my hands up.

"I think you did! Now this sea monster has to come get you!" I say and Luffy squeals as I tickle him.

"Sto! Ai Sto!" Luffy laughs is so adorable. _I can just steal him. I wonder what Ace would think of him?_ I stop to let him breathe and grab the shampoo.

"Close your eyes for me Lu." I watch him do so and gently rub the soap into his hair. I hum a small tune as I wash his hair away.

" _Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo! Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!"_ I sing as cheerful voices sing in my head with me. It a group and I don't know who they are but I feel they are so important to me.

" _Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown. Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail! Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray. As we all set sail to the ends of the sea!"_ I sing as I watch Makino come to sit on the toilet seat. She hands me a bucket and I fill it up and look down at my reflection. For a split second an older man with a white upside down mustache shows then disappears back to my reflection.

" _Going to deliver Binks' Sake! We are pirates sailing through the Sea! The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost. Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails. Now comes a storm through the far-off sky. Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums. If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last. But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise!"_ I gently dump the water on Luffy head and get rid of the soap in his hair.

" _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."_ I finish as that all I can remember and the voices vanish. There more to the song but I don't know what it is?

"Wow! Teach me!" Luffy begs with wide excited eyes and I giggle with a nod.

"You have a very pretty voice Aiko. Now where you learn that song?" I turn to Makino and shrug my sholders.

"Don't know actually. I just...these voices in my head started singing and I just followed with them. The voices…felt like…it my other family." I don't mention the mysterious face in the bucket as I look at Luffy.

"You my family?" Luffy ask and I kiss his little cheek. _Adorable!_

"Of course! You are my little Lu! Now I am supper wrinkly and want to get out!" I help Luffy stand and Makino wraps him in a soft towel.

"Once you are done I left you a new dress that would fit you. The towel on the sink. Don't worry about the mess! I will meet you downstairs." Makino close the door and I am left alone as I recall those voices. It hard but the song slowly plays in my head again. _I bet Ace will love it!_ I smile as I quickly wash my own hair and get out. I dry up and slip on the new dress. This feels much nice and long too! It a beautiful yellow dress with whit flowers. I go the staires to see a very upset jiji.

"Jiji! What wrong? Everything alright?" I rush over to him and he looks so much older.

"Is everything ok with Ace?" I ask as I hear the footsteps come down the stairs.

"Aiko whatever happens when we get back you have to understand it not your fault. Right now Ace is very angry and he going need his big sister more than anything right now. Ok?" Jiji words sends my stomach in knots. _This can't be good._

"I am taking her back home. I will be back to see you soon Luffy." I turn and give Luffy a hug as he dress in shorts and t-shirt.

"Be good Lu and see you soon!" I tap his nose and rush out the door _. I have to know if Ace is ok!_

"Jiji! Let's hurry!" I beg as I make my way to the forest. Jiji easily catches up and we silently make it back to the shack only to see the area a complete rec. There holes in the wall and some of the bandits are bruise and beaten.

"Mommy! What happen here?" I ask as I look around for my brother.

"That little brat went on a rampage after Garp told him the truth. He rush into the forest and I hope that monster doesn't come back!" I glare at my mom but turn to run into the forest. I leave behind jiji and Dandan to clean up the mess knowing where he can be. _What did jiji do?!_ I slow to a walk as I pass the trees to see Ace siting and facing the ocean.

"Ace. Bro what wrong?" I ask slowly so I don't get him anymore angrier.

"I am not your bro. We are not even related!" Ace barks as he glares back at me. I freeze as I look into such cold sad eyes. _How did this happen. Just this morning he was happy._

"Of course we are." I start but Ace gets up and interrupts me.

"No we are not! You are not my sister and you never will be!" Ace voice go dark as his glare hardens even more. It like my little brother has this new burden weighing him down.

"Why would you say that?" I whisper and all Ace does is walk past me.

"Because I killed my mother when she gave birth to me. I am Gold Roger son. I am not your brother and I never will be." Ace snarls and I turn to him. _What?_ I watch Ace shoulder shake. I can tell he crying just by the way his head down so his hair can cover his eyes.

"Ace I don't care. You will always be my brother. I don't care who your dad or mom is. It not your fault. It is never your fault. You are Ace and that all I know. I know I will always love you for being you." I watch Ace turn to me with tears falling down his cheeks. I open my arms and Ace rushes into my arms. I let him cry all he wants as I hold him closer just to show him how much I love my brother.

"I love you bro." I whisper as I feel Ace hands tighten on my dress.

"I love you too sis." Ace whispers back as he rubs his eyes.

"I promise I will never cry again after today! I will be strong and I am sorry. I didn't…"Ace trails off as he looks down at the grass.

"Ace! I want you to understand something." I wait for Ace to look up and at me.

"I want you to know that we choose who we call family. Family never gets left behind. You are my brother and I will always love and protect you. Just because we don't have the same mom or dad does not mean we are not family. Do you understand?" I ask and Ace nods as I wipe the rest of his tears away.

"You will always be my sister Ai and I will always protect you." Ace mumbles and I nod as I look at the sun.

"What do you say for your birthday we go treasure hunting for your gift! I have a new song I remember from my old family I think you will really like!" I ask and Ace grabs my hand with a small smile.

"Ok. But…I don't want to celebrate my birthday anymore. Can we just hunt for treasure together?" I nod as I search for my old family voice. _Whoever they are_. As I start to sing the song, somewhere in the Grand line a very sad Marco looking out to the endless ocean, and start to sing the song too. I stop where I can't remember the rest and we make it the edge of the dump. _Still smells nasty! I don't think I will ever get use to that smell!_

"Wow Ai you are really good! I want to learn that song too..." Ace trails off as he looks into the dump. I follow his sight as I see a boy around Ace age scavenging the dump too. He has a blue top hat with goggles sitting on the rim, curly gold hair poking out at the side, white undershirt with a blue jacket, and blue pants with a buckle. I feel Ace hand tighten as his glare come back on. _Who is he?_

To be continue….

 **Kit-chan: Star-chan where are you! Kit looks around to find Star but she no where at the moment. That is until Star comming running in whith a huge goofy smile/**

 **Kit-chan: Where the hell have you been? You were gone for like...forever! Kit chan points at Star who only grins wider/**

 **Star-chan: I was just writing my amazing Enius Loby part for my other story. I was so hyped on it that I could not stop writing! The next chapter even done and poor Ace! Also that story rated M for a reason! I say to my readers.**

 **"Kit-chan: Why is it rated M when it was T before? I look at my friend and pat her head.**

 **Star-chan: Because it a thirsty blood bath with sexy time! I watch Kit-chan shiver and looks at the readers.**

 **Kit-chan:Ok...Anyway readers Star-chan and I are working out the kinks for the next few chapters since lots of big stuffs happening so be patient!**

 **Star-chan: Ya but it will be fun! Now** lightarrow **I am happy you think the last chapter was cute. I hope you like this one too!**

 **Kit-chan: Me too! Now onto Omake number two!**

 **Star-chan: I call this ones stored kisses for latter.**

Omakes

It a sunny day on the outside of marine ford but on the inside…not so much. Why you may ask? Well Garp has just return from dropping off his new adorable granddaughter and fleet admiral Sengoku already scolding him on how long he was away. Sengoku may be his best friend but also a pain in the ass. As punishment he had to spare with Akinu. As a charred but victories Garp walks down the hall he sighs. _Man I hate that man._ Garp grumbles as he opens his door to his office only to see pile of paper work piled up high. He sits in his chair and leans back.

"I'm getting old." Garp mumbles as his hand go into his pocket. He grins as he pulls nothing out and puts his hand to his cheek.

"Gahahahah at least I have my little love kisses with me. Better save them though…Now to get rid of this paper work!" Garp grabs the top paper with a grin. Feeling like today not so bad after all. After all if he ever feels down he does have her little kisses!


	7. Ace birthday part 2

Ace birthday part 2 and a new friend

Aiko Pov

As we stare at the young blond searching in the dump for…food? _I wonder if he hungry?_ The boy looks up feeling our stares and instead of glaring at us he gives us a smile and a shy wave.

"Let's go say hi!" I chirp as we start walking towards the blond as Ace trying to pull me back. Key word is try here.

"No! We don't know him!" Ace tries to pull back harder but I am stronger and we make it to the blond side soon enough. If possible his smile widens as we stand in font of him.

"Hello. I don't think I have ever seen you two here before. My name is Sabo! What your beautiful name mademoiselle?" I raise an eyebrow as I put out my hand to be polite.

"Monkey D, Aiko! Nice to meet you Sabo." Sabo gently grabs my hand to shake only for Ace to karate chop our hands apart. I rub my hand as I turn to glare at my brother. Only to see he shooting daggers at Sabo. _Someone does not like to share._

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Sabo huffs as he rubs his hand.

"Stay away from my sister you…you…smarty pants!" Ace points at Sabo who only coughs in his hand to hide his laugh. I slap my brother in the back of the head.

"Ace that not nice! Apologies!" I snap at him. All he does is cross his arms and looks away pouting.

"So Sabo what are you doing in a place like this? Don't you have a family too go too?" I ask him who for a second looks horrified then sadness washes over him like a tidal wave. I frown not liking what I am seeing. _He scared of his parents._

"I am an orphan and been living here for a while as for why…" Sabo stomach rumbles and he slightly blushes.

"Anyway we will let you get back to your hunting. Come on Ai! Let's go find me a birthday gift!" Ace pulls me along and Sabo eyes widen. _I thought he did not want anything to do with his birthday?_

"Happy birthday…I never did get your name." Sabo runs up to us only for Ace glare to turn his way.

"I never told you and fuck off!" Ace gets in front of me to push Sabo down. I gawk as Sabo fall on his back and groan as he grabs his head.

"What the hell your problem!" Sabo screams as he gets up and tackles Ace to the ground. All I can do is watch the two boys wrestle it out. _Boys._ I leave them to their game because there no way in hell I am getting in the middle of that. I walk away as I start digging through all this noble crap. _I am sure I can find Ace something nice!_ I throw away a piece of metal and my eyes catch something red at the side. I gently pick up the red circle to see it connected to a bunch of them. I aww as the red beads are dirty but still smooth in my hand. I look down and there a matching bracelet. As I look at it…it screams Ace all over. _Perfect!_ I grin as I walk back to see both boys glaring at each other on the ground.

"Hey Ace! I found your birthday gift!" I smile down at him who eyes widen and sits up.

"Really!" I nod as I help him up. I put my hand out to Sabo who gladly grabs it. I can feel Ace glares through my back as I help the little boy up.

"Ai what is it?" Ace ask I turn to him. _Wow his tune changes quickly._

"Well let's go get food first then I will give it to you after! I am thinking fish!" I clap my hands and nod at the easy catch. Ace grins as he grabs my hand to pull me back to the forest.

"See ya." Ace says bitterly as he does one finale glare at the boy. I look at the birthday boy and our new friend. Sabo waves sadly as he turn back to look at the crap. _Ace needs a boy closer to his age around. Especially after what jiji told him a few hours ago._

"Hey Sabo! Come join us for lunch! It will be fun!" I watch Sabo turn back to us with hopeful eyes.

"NO/YEA!" Ace and Sabo say together. Sabo grins as he runs to catch up to us.

"I have not had fish in a while! It hard to find food in that crap whole and I don't know what plants are edible in the forest." Sabo walking beside me as Ace is stomping ahead of me but never letting go of my hand. I can feel Ace hand tighten around mine as Sabo walks just a bit closer to me.

"Well that takes time. I learn from mama and then I taught my bro what fruits are edible in here." I say as Ace snorts in front of me.

"I am more surprise that old bag willing to teach you!" Ace adds as he lets go of my hand to move the bush to the side for me. I smile in thanks as I walk onto the pebble beach. I hear the branch snap back with a giggling Ace. I look behind me to see Ace snap the branch in Sabo face. Sabo comes out with a glare at Ace but he still keeps smiling.

"So like usual Ace?" I ask as I remove my shoes and new dress. I cross my arms as I look back to see Ace only in his underwear with a grin.

"Hell ya! I bet I can catch a bigger fish then you smarty pants!" Ace smile grows as his eyes narrow at the blue gentleman. In return he just lets his own smile grow.

"As if freckles! I will catch a bigger one then you but why did you guys take your clothes off?" I raise an eyebrow just as a giant fish jump out of the water. Sabo eyes widen as he gawks at the water. _Has he never seen a fish before? Poor boy. How long has he been in that crappy place?_

"Well you can keep your cloths on but then you are stuck with wet clothes for hours! Now GO!" I scream as I rush into the pond ignoring Sabo screaming at me to tell him the rules. _As if there are rules!_ I enjoy the cold water as I dive down and open my eyes. I watch as Ace already going for a pretty big one. I look over to see Sabo looking around with a twinkle in his eyes. _Happy to see he having a blast._ Sabo just looks around before going back up for air. I follow because I want to make sure Ace kills the dame fish. Last time Ace couldn't hit the poor thing hard enough and it suffer for a long time.

"Ha! You didn't catch jack shit!" Ace grins as I see him with the fish wiggling about on the ground. _It is pretty big but I can catch bigger!_

"Kill it already bro! Don't let the animal suffer! Do you need me to do it for you?" I scream as I tread water. Ace shakes his head and grabs a rock.

"No! I can do it!" Ace handshakes as he closes his eyes. We just watch as Ace finally kills the animal to take it out of it's suffering.

"Ha! Beat that smarty pants!" Ace challenges which only cause Sabo to grin.

"Hell ya! Mine will be bigger! Just you wait!" Sabo takes a breath and dives down. I roll my eyes as I follow. I spot my prey quickly and swim towards the animal. I stop as Sabo swims past me and stabs the animal with a sharp stick through the head. I blink as Sabo winks at me and swims to grab his prey… _That little sneaky devil. He was waiting to see which one I would go for_. I swim away as I watch Sabo try to swim with his fish but it too heavy for him. I grin as I swim and grab the fish fin. Together we swim to the surface and gulp up the air.

"Thanks for your help Aiko." Sabo beams as we swim to the beach hording our fish. I stay in the water as Sabo pulls his much bigger fish to shore.

"Ha! I win!" Sabo grins only causing Ace to glare at him.

"No you didn't! It doesn't count if my sister helps you!" Ace snaps as Sabo only raises an eyebrow.

"She did no such thing! She just help me drag the fish. I killed it!" Sabo snaps back and before Ace can tackle the boy again I intervene.

"Wait! I still need to catch my fish! Why don't you two boys get dress and start a fire so we can cook these for our late lunch!" I ask as I turn back to the water one more time. I look at the two fish and honestly I don't think we need anymore but…

"I bet I can make a bigger fire then you!" Sabo challenges Ace this time. I just ignore their new bickering and jump back in. I am cold and hungry now. _Where are you, you dame fish?!_ I spot one hiding behind seaweed _. I don't care what size you are. I just want out!_ I swim over and punch the dame fish in the eyes taking out all my frustration. Without looking I grab it fin and swim to the beach. I get out to see both boys have no fire but a pile bunch of wood…. _What happen to survival lesson 101 Ace?_ The two boys glare at each other only to stop and gawk at me.

"What?" I ask as I turn to see my…

"Holy crap it huge!" I gawk as the fish is bigger than me. I am sure it could eat me for lunch.

"Wow sis! I think we will be full after this." Ace gawks as I walk over and rub my head.

"We are never going to eat all of this, by the way both you are trying to make a fire or playing with sticks? Where your dame kindle?" I ask and both boys stop to look down at there…pile of wood.

"Ok. New game. Ace. Sabo go get three large sticks that will pierce through our fish so we can cook them." I ask and only groan as they walk into the forest bickering who will get the better stick.

"By the time we eat it will be dinner time." I mumble as I shake the water off and change into my dress. I combine both there wood and leave for a second. I pull off as much birch bark I can carry and put it under the wood. I save the larger sticks for once the fire actually strong. I find two rocks and quickly start a spark. As the fire starts to grow I grab Ace birthday gift and wash them in the water. I grin as the dirt gone and dry them off with the end of my dress. I place them back in pocket just as Ace and Sabo come back. I turn to them only to gawk.

"How…You were…what happen?" I stutter as both boys have leaves in their hair and dirt everywhere.

"Smarty pants stole my stick!" Ace snaps and Sabo only snorts.

"I saw it first!" Sabo snaps back. I rush over and steal the three perfect squires just in time as they tackle each other again. Thank god I grab them before the poke an eye out of each other. I watch them punch each other and I turn to finish my task. I look up to see the sun setting. _Yup! Dinner time now._ I turn back to my brother and new friend. _This is getting out of hand._ I walk up to both of them and punch them both on the head to knock some sense into them. _Now I know why jiji does it to get our attention…He just does it more often for no reason. Fist of love! Bunch of crap!_

"Enough fighting! Now go wash up as the fish cooking! It will be ready soon." I order and both rub their heads but nod as they do as I say. I grin as they end up water fighting with each other. This time there a slight smile on both boys face. The smell of cook fish fill the air and my stomach grumbles. I grin as the boys come back soak but squeaky clean.

"I bet I can eat more then you." Ace challenges which Sabo only smiles.

"I bet you sure can. Now is the food ready?" I watch Ace blink as he absorbs Sabo words. He just chuckles as I turn back to our fish. I grin as the three large fish are a perfect brown.

"Yup!" I grab three big leaves and fill each with a piece of fish. I give one to each and we sit in silence as we eat.

"So how old are you Sabo?" I break the silence as he looks up at us.

"I turn five in March. You?" Sabo ask as he eyes the fish and then his empty leaf.

"I am five which makes me older then you!" Ace grins as he gets up to get more.

"I am seven and Sabo if you are still hungry we have lots. So please do help yourself!" I smile as I finish off my piece. Sabo nods and pulls more off. We continue in silence until I feel Ace glare at the sky. His mask is back on and the 5 year old is replace by a cold one.

"What if Gold Roger had a son?" Ace voice is dark and Sabo blinks as he slowly chews. _Where did that...Oh from jiji._

"So? Does it matter? It just a father. I would be more interested to see who the boy is. That way I can determine if I want to be friends with him…Why do you ask?" Sabo raises an eyebrow and I smile as I pile my plate with more fish. _Defiantly friends._

"Because I am his son." Ace spits the words out like venom and glares at Sabo. Sabo eyes widen but instead of an insult I am sure Ace was looking for he only gets a smile.

"So I guess we are buds now. It changes nothing…That is if you want to be friends?" Sabo ask while looking at the ground and I watch Ace blush. _Cute._ I sit back down and the beads in my pocket remind me it still Ace birthday.

" _Happy birthday to you!"_ I start to sing and I watch as Sabo grins as he moves beside me. On the other hand Ace starts blush like a tomato.

" ** _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear ACE! Happy birthday to you!"_** Sabo and I sing together which only cause Ace to hide behind his own leaf. I laugh as I walk over and give him a hug.

"Love you bro!" I grin as he hugs me back.

"Love you to my little love!" Ace whisper back my nick name. I pull back and reach in my pocket.

"Close your eyes." I watch my brother smile as he does just that. I pull out the beads and attach them to put them around his neck and slide the red beaded bracelet around his wrist. There a bit too big but he is a guy. He will grow into them. _Perfect!_

"Open your eyes bro!" Ace opens his eyes and his hand flies to the red beads around his wrist then his neck.

"Do you like them?" I ask and Ace nods up at me. He gets up and grabs me in a hug.

"Thank you…Thank you for making my shitty birthday not so shitty." Ace pulls back and Sabo grins.

"That looks grate on ya! Thank you for dinner but I should get back to where I am staying before someone decides to mug me. This has been the best day of my life!" Sabo takes his hat off and bows.

"Well are we going to see you anytime soon?" Ace ask and I grin as Ace invited Sabo to join us again.

"Sure. Tomorrow?" Sabo ask and we nod.

"See you tomorrow smarty pants!" Sabo chuckles as he puts his top hat back on.

"By Aiko. By Freckles. See you tomorrow at the dump!" Sabo waves as he walks to the forest…

"So do you even know your way back?" I ask as I grab my fish we never even touch only for Ace to snatch it first. I watch him put it on his shoulder as Sabo blushes and laughs nervously. _What was that?_

"Well…Not really but I am sure I can find my way back." I roll my eyes as I walk forward.

"Like hell I am leaving you alone. This forest animals are stupid big." We walk towards and the smell of the dump whiffs up my nose.

"Do you have to live there? It reeks!" I ask. Sabo mumbles something I can't catch and shrugs.

"Where else can I live?" Sabo ask and he does have a point.

"Tomorrow we will help you find a new place to live." Ace snaps as he turns and grabs my hand to leave. Sabo just watches us with a grin and we wave goodbye. We finally make it back to our hut to see jiji not here. We walk inside and he not here either.

"Brats! Why you come.." Ace throws the fish at mom face to shut her up. _Nice throw bro._

"Night mommy. That a snack for anyone who wants it!" I yell as I walk up to our room. I grin as Ace walks up and go straight to his side.

"So that old fart did end up giving me new cloths. At least he does that." Ace snaps to the wall. I roll my eyes as I put my own Pj on and Ace has his new one on.

"Night birthday bro." I say as I lie down and Ace frowns as he pulls the blanket we share over him.

"Sis…can you sing that song again for me." I hear Ace voice shake a little as he hugs me.

"Sure." I sing the half I know and before we know it we are both asleep.

To be continue…

 **Star-chan: We are back and the new chapter is down. We figured out the time frame! I chirp as I walk over to a sleeping Kit-chan. I nudge her side with my toes and she opens an eye at me.**

 **Kit-chan: Is it time yet? I snort as I nudge her again.**

 **Star-chan: It already started. I watch as Kit-chan sits up with a yawn.**

 **Kit-chan: So we got the time frame finish. It took awhile but it done. My eyebrow twitches as I rub my forehead.**

 **Star-chan: I already said that! I snap and all Kit-chan does is raise her shoulders.**

 **Kit-chan: So review time? She ask and I smack my face.**

 **Star-chan: No. I told you already we didn't get any this week. I watch her eyes widen like this is the first time I told her...Actually maybe it is. I cringe as tears form in her multi color eyes.**

 **Kit-chan: What if our last chapter was bad?! That why no one review! I pat her shoulder and smile.**

 **Star-chan: Now your overreacting. Just calm down and tell our fellow readers what this weeks Otake is! I watch her tears dry up and a blush form on her cheek.**

 **Kit-chan: This week is so cute! It AIKO FIRST WORD!**

Aiko Pov

It a beautiful sunny afternoon in the grand-line. Aiko is 14 months old holding onto her mam hand as he talks to Sharky. Aiko can now walk around easily which has also cause Marco aka mama to have many heart attacks...with many more to come! She smiles up at her mama as his eyes wander down to make sure she still by his side. Aiko looks up to see Sharky trying to hand mama something. _What that?_

"Aiko don't move." Mama ask her as his warm hand lets go of her. The wind blows her soft hair as she hears a splash behind her. Her mama words vanish as she walks over to the railing to investigate. The railing is much bigger then Aiko but the studs between are big enough for Aiko to just squeeze through easily enough. Aiko violet little eyes widen as a huge dolphin jumps out of the water. _Pretty!_ Aiko giggles as the animal lands back into the ocean.

"Aiko! Get away from there! It dangerous-yoi!" Marco voice cause Aiko to look back at a very angry mama. Her stomach turns as tears pic at her eyes. At the moment the wave the dolphin made crash in the Moby Dick causing the deck to sway a little. That all it took for Aiko to fall through the hole from the railing. Her wide eyes find them self looking up at the clear sky as she falls to the water bellow. That is before big hands grab her.

"Zehahahaha! Wo there little Aiko! I don't think you are big enough to swim yet!" Aiko is pull over the railing and her smile falls as she looks up at dangerous eyes. Even though the man showing a smile that missing teeth her inner being telling her to get away. The man lifts her up and she go in a frenzy as she touches his black beard. She wiggles in the man meaty hands to try to get away. _Bad man. Hurt me! Mama help!_

"Thank you.." Mama starts as he gets closer. The mean man holding her laughs causing her to start crying and reaching out for her mama. Her safety.

"WAHHHHH! MAMA! MAMA!MAMA!" Aiko screams as she reaches out for him. Everyone freezes on deck at what they just heard.

"MAMA!MAMA!" Aiko continues to cry in the evil man arms as mama finally does come and swoops her up. She wipes her eyes as she buries into her mama arms. _Safe._

"Did Ai just say her first word?" Thatch ask as he walks forward with Aiko lunch. Aiko little hiccups stop and she smiles at her mama.

"Huh? Aiko come to brother Teach." Aiko watches bad man reach for her and she grabs her mama shirt.

"Mama! Mama!" Aiko repeats until bad man backs up.

"It ok Teach. She just has to get use to you." Pretty man lady pats bad man shoulder and bad man laughs.

"Zehahahaha! You are right." Aiko shakes until mama hand put soothing circles on her back. She smiles as her mama calms her down.

Marco Pov

It was all good this morning. It was a warm sunny day. An island a day away and Aiko in a happy mood. His brother Namur just wanted him to look over the good he will need to get at the next island. So he let go of her hand after telling a 14 month not to leave his side. You would think he would no better by now. He gives the paper back and looks to see Aiko gone. When he looks over at the railing there she is whit a bug wave coming towards there home. _Oh shit-yoi! How stupid can I be! I though I told the shipwrights to cover the railing-yoi!_

"Aiko! Get away from there! It dangerous-yoi!" Marco screams just as the wave hits the boat. His eyes widen a fraction then relaxes as his brother Teach grabs her. _Thank god!_ Marco walks over to see Aiko is wiggling in his arms. _Odd? Ai loves everyone on the crew._

"Thank you.." Marco starts but stops as Aiko screams squeezes his heart then his heart stops for a second.

"WAHHHHH! MAMA!MAMA!MAMA!MAMA!MAMA!MAMA!" Aiko screams makes his heart beat again and grab her out reach little arms. He holds her close as he wraps around his head what just happen. _Did Aiko just say her first word?_ Marco dozed out a bit as he just rubs her back to calm her down. Marco then hears Aiko scream mama in his ear over again as Teach try to grab her from him. Marco blinks as he absorbs this all in. Teach finally walks off and Aiko look up at him. Those violet eyes aww him as he lifts her up into the air. He smiles as she giggles with her tears now dry from her crying.

"What did you say-yoi?" Marco can't help but ask again. This time everyone quite as they wait. Aiko giggles as her hands reach down to Marco.

"Mama!" Aiko says with a giggle as Marco brings Aiko to his chest. Everyone on deck cheers and he makes out money being exchange in the crowd. Thatch laughs beside him.

"Ha! I knew you would be the mama bird on the crew! Aiko can you say pops?" Thatch bends down but careful of her lunch in his hand.

"Mama! Mama!" Aiko claps her hand for the jar of food. Marco can't help but feel warm and happy as he holds his baby sister.

"Give me that!" Marco grabs the food with a stupid happy smirk on his face as he walks towards the dining hall.

"Mama!" Aiko awws at him and he can't feel any happier.

"Marco you do relies that you are her mama now right?" Thatch screams over the pirates that are getting supplies to party about Aiko first word.

"I don't care! Little love I will be your mama. Love you." Mark grins as Aiko lays her head on his shoulder.

"Mama." Aiko whisper and Marco smiles grows as pride fills him to the very core.

Whitebeard Pov

During days like these Whitebeard loves sitting in his chair and watching his family work together like a family. The sake somehow to him always taste a bit better. Too bad the nurses always try to confiscate it from him. _Now where is my special daughter?_ Don't get Whitebeard wrong. He loves all his daughters but Aiko is special. She holds a special place in his heart because she is his real daughter and if anything ever happen to her… Let's not go there. Anyway his old eyes search his home and spots his little girl holding onto Marco hand.

"Guararara." He can't help but chuckle as Aiko looks up at his son.

"What so funny pops?" Bay ask as she looks over his vital signs. Whitebeard can't help but smile a little bigger as his daughter looks out to the endless ocean.

"Nothing. Just it a beautiful day." Whitebeard voice is soft as he watches his daughter walk across the deck to the railing. His eyes narrow and he turns to his closes son.

"Teach can you go watch Aiko? Don't want her to fall into the ocean." Whitebeard got a smile from his son who stuffs the remaining piece of his pie into his mouth.

"Sure thing pop!" He sighs in relief as Teach walks over and just in time too. Whitebeard smiles as his son holds his little girl away from the ocean. That is… his smile falls as Aiko starts to squirm in his hand and looks like she going to cry. He almost gets up to go get her but he relaxes as Marco jog over to him.

"Thank you…" Whitebeard hears his son start to say until the most terrifying scream go across the deck.

"WAHHHHH! MAMA! MAMA!MAMA!MAMA!" Aiko voice breaks his heart but it heals as soon as Marco takes his little love away from him. _Strange? I thought Aiko loves all her family?_ Whitebeard watches again as Teach tries to grab Aiko again.

"Mama! Mama!" Aiko cries and Teach backs off. _Wait? Did my daughter just say mama?_ Whitebeard watches his family cheer as Marco has this crazy lopsided grin on his face. He watches his son that now called Mama carry his daughter into the mess hall to feed her lunch. Whitebeard can't be prodder of his daughter….As he sulks in his chair. He sighs as he covers his face with his hand.

"Pops?! What wrong? Are you in pain because if you are hiding it again so help me!" Bay snaps and Whitebeard chuckles sadly as he looks at his daughter.

"Ai said mama. I wanted her first word to be calling me pop or daddy." Whitebeard sits back as he hear her daughter snort with a smile.

"Her second word will be daddy." Bay pats his pants and as much as he wishes it to be true he has a gut feeling that won't be her next word. _Yoi will be her next word_. Whitebeard snorts but smiles as he grabs a sake barrel out of one of his son's arms. Y _up Yoi will probably be it._

 **So there you have it! One Piece is own by Oda! Happy reading!**


	8. Stupid training

Stupid training. 

Aiko Pov

It has been two years since Aiko has gotten Luffy as her new baby brother and Sabo as a best friend. It also has been a fun two years too. She hunted with Ace and Sabo all the time…Well Ace has really started to get on Aiko nerves. Whenever they would hunt Ace would always get in her way and hit their prey. Not only that but when they fight over food with the bandits Ace always give her some of his share. On the other hand Sabo has taught Aiko how to read and write so she can write down whatever memory she regains. The only other memory is this blond she called mama turning into a very pretty blue fire peacock.

With Luffy it like Aiko becomes four again. She loves her once a week visit to see him. All she wants to do with him is play and protect him from any type of danger. His smile always cause her to smile no matter what mood she is in when she leaves her home. He like her little secret sunshine. On the other hand Makino like a big sister. She always there if she need a lady to talk to. Dandan nice but…it Dandan. Plus Makino has taught her to saw and cook small easy meals. Aiko loves her life and sometimes she forgets that she has memory lost but it always comes back and nags her that she missing an identity when the world go quiet.

Today it a beautiful sunny day and Aiko wakes up to see Ace is missing again. She pulls the blankets back and quickly changes. _He at it again. I don't know why he would do that to himself_. I quickly put on black caprices and a blue t-shirt. I look in the mirror Ace got for my last birthday. I don't remember my birthday so Ace and Sabo said it would be on January 18. I ask why and they just smiled and that it. No reason why just smiled. I tie my blond hair back and smile at my reflection. _Perfect!_ I go down the latter and look at the sleeping bandits littering the floor. _Lazy bums._ I tip toe to the door and go outside. I quickly shut the door and take a short cut to where Sabo staying. We found a nice tree that has a hole underneath for his home. I knock on the bark as the warm sun heats my skin. _Nice day today._

"Morning Sabo! You up and change yet?" I cross my arms as a blue sleeve arm waves at me from the roots.

"Morning Aiko. Up in a sec then we can grab breakfast!" Sabo cheery voice is muffled by the bark but my ears pick up on a familiar voice I know so well.

"AIKO! YOUR JIJI HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jiji voice echo not too far away and I pale as the birds leave the trees. I watch Sabo slide out of his home with a frown decorating his face. _Fuck!_

"Sabo you have to go get my brother who at the pubs again. Once you get him then go get breakfast. I am going to go stall jiji as long as I can. I will join you when I can so we can go hunt for money." I turn and start running as Sabo waves at me.

"Be careful!" Sabo yells behind me and I wave back as I run through the forest away from him. No matter where I am jiji can always find me. _Where is he?_ I look around the empty forest and I blink. That all it took for my answer to come in the form of fist of love. My face collides with the ground and I sit up wiping the dirt off my face while soothing the bump on my head. _What a shitty wake up call!_

"Morning jiji." I give him a smile as I get back up. _Better not to piss him off. Too early for this crap._ I get on my feet and give jiji a hug. _Even though he gives me his fist of love...I still miss him._

"Morning my little love! My you have grown up since the last time I have seen you!" Jiji voice is soft as he hug me back. I can't help but smile at him. Even though he an ass I still love him as my jiji.

"So what the plan for today?" I ask as jiji starts walking in a direction I know so well. _We are going to see my sunshine!_

"Gahahaha! Today I am going to train you and Luffy together to be strong marines!" I scratch my head as we make it through the trees.

"Together? Really?" I look up at jiji to see he has sparkling black eyes while nodding.

"Yes! Luffy has turn 5 so it a perfect age to start training him to be a fine marine! You are there to give him hints and guide him. Not to fight for him!" Jiji snaps at the last part _. I will protect my sunshine if he going to get hurt!_ I cross my arms as we walk through town.

"Hey Jiji…I gain another memory…Well I would not call it a memory but an image." My voice trial off as the fire peacock comes to mind. I can't help feeling like I am four again ad i walk down the hill with jiji. I grab jiji hand and I feel safe as his hand tightens around mine _. Jiji will protect me…Well until I become a pirate!_ I smile a little as the salty air helps relax me.

"Was it a bad image?" Jiji ask as we stop at Paty bar door.

"No. It was soothing. The guy I call mama…I watch him slowly become a blue fire bird. It was beautiful and watching him transform makes me want to fly too! But that impossible! People can't turn into birds!" I look up at Jiji to see him go stiff and his hand tightens a bit more.

"Aiko…I will look into this guy but no promises." Jiji opens the swinging door for me and I walk in.

"I know jiji. You are always helping me. Love you jiji!" I watch jiji grin with tears in his eyes.

"why can't my other grandsons be this nice to me." Jiji wips his eyes as I turn around to face Makino. _Because you train us to the bone. I'm just different._ I just miss jiji smile become dark for a second. If I knew then I could have found out who this mama is and regain all my memories. But since I did not I won't find out for a long time and only then will I feel betrayed by him.

"Makino! I miss you!" I run around the counter and pull her into a hug. Aiko smiles always so soft and she hugs me back so delicately.

"Morning Makino! Where my grandson at?" Jiji grins as he sits on a stool and Makino nicely gives him a bowl of rice crackers. I feel a little hand pull on my pant leg and I look down to see my little sunshine put his finger to his lips to shush me. I hold back a giggle as I walk back around to sit beside my jiji.

"Makino can I have some breakfast? I did not get the chance to hunt before jiji brought me here." My stomach growls in hunger and I pat it. _Soon. Soon you will be full with deliciousness._ Makino face scrunches up a little but soon enough the smell of eggs and bacon fill the air. Suddenly another growl not by me echo in the room. _Poor Luffy. His stomach gives him away like mine did when I was six. That was not fun._

"Luffy come out and eat with us. I will give you a piece of meat." Jiji yells and Luffy pops out at the side of the counter with drool down his chin. His little legs run towards us and he receives his first fist of love for the day.

"Owowowowo. Jiji that hurt." Luffy cries as he rubs his head. I grin as Makino give jiji the death glare while putting my breakfast on the table. I love the way Jiji sweats at Makino glare. She the only one I know that can scare my jiji that much. _To bad she can't live with Ace and I. He would love her._ I get off my stool and pick up my sunshine and kiss his bobo.

"Morning my little sunshine!" I sing as he gives me a smile and hugs me back.

"Morning Ai! You came today!" Luffy giggles as I put him on his stool beside mine and starts eating his own eggs. I get on my stool and jiji crunching loudly on his crackers. I start eating and slide a piece of my bacon over to Luffy. His eyes shine and eats the extra slice.

"Luffy! You didn't say hi to me." Jiji grabs another cracker and looks at him. Luffy looks over and grins at jiji.

"Morning jiji! How was your trip! Catch any bad guys?" Luffy eyes shine which calm jiji down enough not to give him another fist of love. _Good. My sunshine does not need another bump._

"I sure did! I got to take down a pirate that was trying to burn down a whole town! When you become a marine Luffy then you can save people from evil pirates like them!" Jiji laughs as I finish off my last piece of toast.

"Are all pirates bad? Do all pirates steal and hurt the innocent? Can't there be good pirates that travel the ocean for adventure and freedom?" I don't know where that question came from but when I am a pirate I will never hurt the innocent. _Ever!_ A flash for a single second shows a giant man on a big chair. I just make out an upside white mustache before it vanishes. _No. Come back image!_ I try bringing the image back but it wont. _Dame it! Who was that?_

"All pirates are bad Aiko. They will only want to hurt you." Jiji says that as if there no debate but…I don't believe it. Something inside my head telling me jiji is wrong. I get off my stool and help Luffy down.

"But what about mommy? She a bandit and she looks after me." I turn to jiji who only humms and scratches his head as we make it out. I wave at Makino and grab my sunshine hand. _Don't want him to get lost now!_

"Well…that different. You are only there to be train to be fine marines. That all…Now no more talk about this. We are off to train!" I open my mouth to say something but shut it as soon as jiji gets his fist ready to give me another love punch. I keep my mouth shut. We walk into the forest and into a clearance to see a bunch of cute monkeys.

"Aww aren't you guys adorable!" I coo as Luffy moves closer to me. The monkeys look at us and they give us the evil grin. _Oh no…._

"Go fight the monkeys." Jiji orders as he sits on a near by boulder to munch on more rice crackers that he mysteriously pulls out of his pocket.

'Umm…Have you gone crazy with age? We can't fight a bunch of monkeys!" I snap at him. _Crazy old man trying to get us to fight…oh he not kidding_. I pull Luffy to the side as a monkey punches the ground and a small hole is made. _Holly shit!_

"What the hell?! What type of monkey can do that!" I scream as three monkeys come at me as the last one punches Luffy into the trees.

"How dare you hurt my sunshine!" I scream as I punch one monkey in the face only to get one in return from another. I bare my teeth like a wild animal as I jump to the side from a monkey kick.

"Wah! Stop!" Luffy cries as his monkey continue to beat him around.

"Luffy good marines can dodge any punch. I trained these monkeys to train you so stop running and fight back like a marine!" Jiji gives his crappy advice as I kick one back. I watch as Luffy monkey wraps his fuzzy tail around him and lifts him in the air. _Oh no you don't!_ I run to Luffy monkey and grab his fuzzy shoulder.

"PUT MY SUNSHINE DOWN! NOW!" I say darkly. The monkey looks at me and see the power that flows around me. Nothing there to the naked eye but to animals they can see the raw power that flows around someone when they are angry, sad, or happy. The monkey slowly puts Luffy down and his tail lets go. As soon as he does I give a hard punch into his gut that sends the monkey flying into the next tree. It twitches as it fall to the ground lifeless. I crack my knuckles and stand in front of Luffy as I stare the others down.

"You hurt my sunshine then that will happen to you too! Got that fuzzys?" I ask the last three monkeys who go pale and run off into the forest for their lives. The clearing is quiet until Luffy gives me a hug with stars around him.

"That was so cool! You were so strong Ai! You like pow that monkey! Then it flew in the air and crash into the tree! Teach me to do that! Teach me! Teach me!" Luffy awws as his little body shakes with excitement. On the other hand jiji still shock by what he saw and is still speechless. I get on my knees and hug my sunshine.

"Sunshine did that mean monkey hurt you! Are you ok?" I ask as I sit back and Luffy nods.

"I'm fine! It didn't hurt at all!" Luffy eyes sniff as he bits his lip. _Liars._ I hug him again and kiss his cheek that slowly growing a bruise.

"Happy you are ok sunshine!" I get up and jiji now by our side.

"I think that enough training for today…Also the last for you Aiko." Jiji mumble the last part under his breath. _What does that mean?_ The walk back is silent…Ok it not but that ok. Luffy talking Aiko ear off about what he did since she left and she can't be happier. They make it back to Patty bar and I go in but jiji stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You are going home Aiko. Say goodbye to Luffy." I nod as I hug Luffy one more time.

"See you next week. Be good for Makino. Ok!" Luffy little arms wrap around mine and he sniffs.

'I don't like it when you go! Jiji! Can't Ai stay a bit longer?" Luffy looks up at Jiji and he only shakes his head.

"No she can't. She has to get back. Now let go and marines don't cry." Jiji pushes us away and I huff. _Rude._ I grin at Luffy and wave.

"See you next week my little sunshine!" I watch Luffy wave as I walk back. Only if she knew it would be much longer before she ever see that smile again.

 **Star-chan: Hello my small followers! Here some exciting news for ya! One! Two! THREE! Happy belated birthday Kit-chan. If you read above I put your birthday as the same as Aiko! Small writing gift from me to you...Also this week otake is a surprise. I throw confetti into the air and pull out a chocolaty cupcake with a single candle. Kit-chan claps as she blows out the candle and grabs the cupcake out of my hand.**

 **Kit-chan: Thank you so much Star-chan. I can't wait to read this week Otake! To bad there no reviews. I cry in the corner as she looks at the zero on last week chapter. I pat her sholder.**

 **Star-chan: Don't worry. The more people will read our story the more reviews we could get. One chapter at a time. Kit-chan look up at me with icing all over her face.**

 **Kit-chan: Really? Her eyes glitter and I nod.**

 **Star-chan: Yup! Trust me on that! Any way happy birthday and if you look below is the otake I promise you!**

 **Kit-chan: Yaaa! I can't wait to read it! For a birthday gift can I get some reviews! That would be awesome gift from you awesome readers! Also One Piece is own by Oda!**

Otake I promise.

Cora POV

It a beautiful day like any other as Cora dodges another one of Law kill strikes. _Brat won't give up! I'm sorry Law!_ Without a word Cora counts this as the fifth time he has kick Law out the door and into the trash heap below. But inside Cora is crying tears as he remember what happen in Flevance. How the celestial dragons decided to burn the whole city down because the disease is so called contagious. _I need a walk._ With that in mind Cora walks out the door and find a place by the water to read the paper. He lights a cigarette and breaths in the toxic relief. He opens the paper and raises an eyebrow as the paper tittle.  Whitebeard crew still on a rampage looking for their missing sister. _He still looking for her._ _It been what? Five years now?_ Cora mind wonders back to when he met this cute little girl before his mission five years ago as well. How her violet eyes look into his with such excitement. Cora grins as he can still hear her little voice call him . With that thought pain flairs up as a knife go through his back.

"He...b-broke the...blood Law! He deserves impalement-dasuyan! I must inform the young master-dasuyan!" Cora uses his power to not make a sound as buck teeth runs back to the hideout. He looks back to see Law running away as well. Cora wipes the blood from his chin as he quickly but quietly go to his room. _Can't let anyone see. Law dose not deserve anymore suffering. If anything I deserve this_. It is the marines that killed his friends and family. Cora bites his lip as he slams the door. No sound is heard but angry tears come down his cheeks. _I promise Law. One day I will make it up to you. One day I will make you smile and love again._ Cora quickly puts on a clean shirt just as everyone called to a meting. _I promise Law._


	9. No longer the same

No longer the same

Ace Pov

Ace grins as the smell of today's catch fills the air. Deer has always been one of his favorite because the meat so soft. He looks at his sister who just as ready as he is. _Better get extra to make sure sis has enough. Why are girls always so…weak?_ That train of thought has been going on for a few months now and unknown to him Aiko has slowly been losing her patience. She loves her brother a lot but it also getting on her nerves. He smiles as his eyes follows the old bag carrying their breakfast to the middle of the room. She grabs her share and he bends his knees at the ready.

"Slope ready you bunch of pigs! Go get it!" The old hag gives the go and Ace waits no time to dive in. It always a fight for what you want. He quickly kicks one bandit in the face as he scores two pieces. He turns to see his sister grab only one and doges a bandit who tried to punch her. Ace eyes narrow. _No one hurts my sister._ That also been running through his mind lately too…You can blame Garp since he always tells Ace that he has to protect his sister. Ace moves and by accident kick the bandit that tried to hurt Aiko in the gut as he grabs two more pieces. His little arms are soon getting to full so Ace quickly shoves a piece of meat in his mouth to eat. The meat taste perfect as he scores two more. He looks around to see everyone either full or upset they didn't eat enough since there no more food on the plate. He looks over at his sister to see a smile on her face while eating her own breakfast. Ace walks over and happily places two pieces of his share in her now empty hands.

"Ace. How many times do I have to tell you I don't need the extra food? These are you winnings." Ace snorts as his sister tries to give them back.

"You need the food more than I do." Ace eats his share and watches as his sister frowns while looking at the meat he gave her. _Why she upset? I got it for her!_ All he can do is watch as she gives the share he work hard for too two random bandits.

"What the hell?! Why you go and give it to them?" Ace snaps as he watch the bandits eat his sister food.

"Because I told you it you're winning! Since you did not want them back I gave it to someone who did. Now let's go meet up with Sabo. I am sure he hungry and we can cook some more food." Aiko says with a smile as she grabs her pipe. I watch her go to the door to get out of our shit shack call a home and I quickly follow her. I make sure to grab my own weapon as I exit our home. _All the fighting for the extra food and she waste it! I just don't get her. Maybe it a girl thing._ Ace stays close to his sister in case an animal decides to attack her. We make it to Sabo tree in record time to see him resting against it.

"Hey Guys! How your morning going?" Sabo ask with a smile as he walks up to us.

"It was going great until someone decided to give the food I gave them to someone else!" I snap at her. My chest aches a little as I watch Aiko put her hand on her hips. _What that look for?_

"Ace…Bro! I told you I didn't need it! Why do you keep getting me extra food anyway?" She ask and I clench my fist as I cross my arms.

"I keep getting you food because you need it! You eat lots and you can't get it yourself so I help!" I watch my sister eyes get a bit smaller as she looks at me. _Why she so mad? It the truth._

"Ahhh guys…" Sabo voice is there but it too small to reach the growing anger in both siblings.

"Say that again Ace." Aiko voice is sharp like a knife and Ace chooses to ignores it. He stands his ground and glares back at his sister.

"Are you deaf?! I said you need help! You are a girl and girls are weak! I do my best to protect you and get you food! If anything you should thank me!" I snap at her and I watch her relax as she smiles at me. _What the fuck!_ I grind my teeth as the anger inside me grows. _How dare she smile like that!_

"That explains it! I was wondering why you were acting all macho around me. I can protect myself just fine bro so calm down and let's catch something big!" Aiko words somehow hurts as my heart squeezes in my chest. _She doesn't need me...Just like everyone else._

"What the fuck! I try to help you and you just….What the hell?!" _Is she mocking me?_ On the sideline poor Sabo is trying to find a way to calm the situation down. He knows that his friend about to put his foot in his mouth soon and it going to be bad.

"Ace calm down. I really don't need your help! I can defend myself just fine. Do you really think I am that weak?" Aiko ask and all I can do is nod.

"OF course you are! You are a girl! God why couldn't I have an older brother like Sabo. Why I get stuck with an older sister like you!" Ace words stab right into Aiko heart. _Why can't she just take my help! I am doing this for her! Not me._ Ace thinks as he watch his sister eyes widen.

"You don't actually mean that…Do you?" Her voice is quiet and it should have made Ace stop but his anger too far along to understand what happening.

"Ace stop…" Sabo starts as he puts his hand on Ace shoulder to try to calm him down. I just shrug my friend hand off as I glare at my so called sister.

"I do! Why do I have to have you as a sister! You know what I just remember! You are not even my sister! I wish Garp never brought you here. Now I have to look after you." Ace words freeze Aiko body and he watches as tears come to her eyes.

"YOU JACK ASS!" Aiko screams as a burning pain go across his cheek. I grab my cheek as I watch hot tears fall down her cheek. _Cry baby too!_

Aiko pov

"I do! Why do I have to have you as a sister! You know what I just remember! You are not even my sister! I wish Garp never brought you here. Now I have to look after you." Ace words cuts my very soul as those words freeze me to the floor. _He…Ace doesn't want me._ I let my tears fall as I stare at my…Ace glare. I raise my hand.

"YOU JACK ASS!" I scream as I slap him across the cheeks. My hand burns as I look down to see it gone a little red. _What have I done?! I...I don't…I have to protect Ace from his darkness….Maybe he right. We shouldn't be brother and sister._ Sabo just standing there unsure what to do.

"We need to talk through this." Sabo tries to fix the situation but it too late. The damage is done.

"Fine! Ace…I won't be your sister anymore." I turn my back to them as my voice sounds so cold like ice. I walk down the hill and I can't help but punch the first tree I pass.

"Who WEACK?!" I scream as I punch the tree and my tears blurry my vision as I run down the hill towards Windmill village. That tree Aiko punch falls to the forest floor causing Sabo and Ace to go pale as they watch her run. They don't go after her and that a big mistake yet to the universe it was a good thing they didn't. Aiko makes it into Windmill village and passes people who call out to her but she can't hear them. _I don't want to see anyone right now._ Aiko stops at the ocean and find a bunch of barrels in the corner of the dock. _Good hiding spot._ I run and open the lids. They are all filled with either lemons or alcohol _. Gross…._ I open the last one and their nothing inside. _Perfect!_ I crawl in and close the lid. It pitch black inside and I cry. I hug my knees closer to myself as memories of Ace and I growing up. _Ace you ass!_ Soon enough the exhaustion of crying and tears lulls Aiko to sleep. That why she doesn't relies her barrel is pick up and then thrown into the air.

"You ass! You miss the ship! How many times do we have to tell you not to throw the barrel!" A man screams to his co-worker and not even that wakes Aiko up. Her barrel lands into the water in the perfect spot to catch a current and soon enough she alone at sea. She slowly floating away from the island she grown to love. Away from Ace, away from Sabo, and away from her sunshine. She just floats away.

Hours pass by before Aiko wake up. I look around the dark area and rub my eyes. _Shit. I feel asleep. Bro goi_ _ng to…That right he not my brother anymore._ I wipe my tears as I push the top of the barrel lid open and blink as I look at the blue ocean.

"Oh man! I must still be sleeping." I sit back down and put the lid on. I close my eyes and reopen them. _Ok now I am awake!_ I remove the lid and see the very same blue ocean. I turn around and the barrel tips to the side.

"Shit!" I scream as water starts to fill my barrel. I stop moving and look at the blue sky.

"What going on?!" I mumble as I look around. The hot sun beating on my skin as I bob on the water. It takes a second to realize I am nowhere near my home and I am in the middle of the ocean alone. Once that sinks in I take a deep breath.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I?!" I scream as I feel my chest tighten and my breathing increases. I look around some more and all the moving has finally made my barrel tip over. I sink below the cool water and freeze as I look around. Nothing but the blurry blue and the pain in my eyes from the salty water tells me this is reality. My chest burns with the need for air. _I have two choices. I can stay here and drown or go for air._ I look up and stare at the reflection off the surface. _Air it is._ I swim to the surface and take a deep breath of the warm air. With each breath my chest aches less and less until there only the numbness of what I have done. I look around hoping to see something. Anything.

"What do I do? What do I do? God is this my punishment for slapping Ace? HUH?! Well then fuck you!" I scream into the empty sky as I breath deeply.

"Where do I go?" I mumble and since I have no idea where I am going and my only floating device is no where is sight I have one choice.

"Well let's just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming." I say this mantra over and over as I start to move in one direction. I don't know how long I swim for but soon enough my arms and legs start to get heavy and my cloths only way me down.

"Fuck it!" I grumble as I thrash around the water to get my shirt off. As soon as the shirt off I feel lighter than before. I stare down at my blue bra. _Thank god Makino decided I am old enough to wear bra. Now it a bikini_. I stare at the floating shirt.

"Fuck you." I grumble as I now struggle to remove my pants. Soon enough with enough thrashing the pants are off and floating on the ocean surface. My body feel lighter and free. _At least my underwire matching to my bra._ I move on and more hours pass before I start to shiver.

"Oh I am so done with water. I never want to swim again once I find an island! That right. Never again will I swim." I talk to myself as the sun starts to sink.

"I'm going to die out here. Aren't I?" I ask someone but no answer.

"I can't die! I'm not allowed to die until I find out who my real family is. I have to meet this blue bird and find out who gave me this locket! You hear me god! I am not going to die no matter what you throw at me!" I scream and give the sky my middle finger. I continue on and it seems yelling to god was a bad idea. It seems I curse myself because it just had to start raining.

"Fuck my life." I mumble as the waves start to pick up. _This is what I get for opening my big mouth._ I tread water for my life as the waves pick me up and I take a breath as the waves pushes me under the ocean. I don't fight against the power of the ocean. I will lose if I do. I just let the waves push me back to the surface. I take a deep breath as another wave pushes me under like a rag doll. _I will not die! I will not die! I will live!_ I say to myself as the storm pushes me towards somewhere. I cough as water enters my throat _. It burns and so fucking salty._ Hours go by and the waves stop. I float on my back and look up at the stares that blink along the black sky.

"Hahah. I did it. I did it." My voice cracks from all the salt water I have taken on. My limbs feel like stones are attach to them and I want to crawl into my bed and sleep for a week. I yawn and turn onto my stomach and oh so slowly swim.

"I can't give up." I mumble as my stomach growls loudly.

"I can't give up." I say quieter and move my arms.

Back on the Moby Dick Marco in the new world Marco is marching all over the deck as his stomach turns.

"Marco looking at you walk like that making me feel even antsier then I already am. So stop moving." Thatch says as he walks up to Marco and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry-yoi. It just I have a bad feeling and I…Like something bad happening to someone we care about…Do you think Ai ok-yoi?" Marco stops to look at his best friend. It has been six years since they have seen their little love. They still look for her but a lot of people have given up hope and some even believe she has passed away.

"We have to believe she is. We have to." Thatch sighs as both men look out into the calm dark blue ocean and bright star that light sky.

"Me too-yoi. I miss her." Marco sighs as he sits against the railing.

"I do too." Thatch say quietly as he sits with his best friend and brother. Together they quietly sit together and hope Aiko ok where ever she is.

On the other hand Aiko not ok. She has stop swimming and her head bobbing between the surface of the water.

"I am so tiered." She croacks as her head go below the surface and the cool water sooth her aching arms as she sinks. She looks up at the surface and closes her eyes. _I give. No wants me anyway. Ace hates me. My family probably thinks I am dead._ Those dark thoughts stir something in her head. _Mama. Do you love me?_ Little Aiko ask as strong arms lift me up into a kind smile. _I will always love you._ The bird man voice calms me. _Daddy! I love you this much._ I can blurry remember little me spread her arms out. _Gararara. And I love you this much_. An older man laughs the same way as me and even though I can't see a face I can see large arms spread wide open with medical equipment to his body. The memory vanishes and I open my eyes with new determination. I have a family who loves me. _I have to find them one day. I can't die here._ I swim back to the surface and I blink the salt water from my eyes. I rub them as I see a blur in the distance.

"An island! Please be an island." I croak as I swim towards the blur. Time go by and with each new stroke the island gets a bit bigger. With every stroke Aiko hope builds as she slowly can see the island get bigger.

"Yes! So close." Her voice is so quiet as her feet finally touches the sandy bottom. She can make out trees and the beach is so close. The gentle waves help push her and as soon as she is ankle deep in water her legs give. She falls to the sandy beach and sleep consumes her. _Safe._

Aiko awakes to the hot sun burning her skin. I groan as my limbs protest my movement in pain. _I have to get food. I have to live._ I look around and see scatters broken boxes and barrels litter the beach. _It must have been a shipwreck...Probably from that storm yesterday._

"Food!" I moan as I look over at a box with the word food on it. I crawl over to it and pull myself up. I easily open the lid and I look down to a mixture of mushy fruit.

"No! There has to be something edible in here!" I throw mushy apples and peaches out and stop as I slowly pick out a pineapple. _Is it a pineapple or..._ I turn the big firm fruit in my hand. _Maybe a new kind of pineapple._

"It looks like a pineapple but..." My scratchy voice trails off as the fruit looks like a kid decided to play colors. The leaves are a light blue while the fruit itself purple with blue spikes to match the leaves.

"Pickers can't be choosers." I mumble as I take a wide bite out of the fruit. I freeze at the taste. _Oh god! It taste worse then when Ace made me eat his sweaty socks._ My hairs stand on end as the fruit slips down my throat. I gag as I force myself to take another bight. _Food is food._ What Aiko doesn't relies is that she slowly changing. Her blond hair slowly turning a amber red as if flames dance along her shoulders, her arms grow orange feather but the tips become red, her feet are turning into sharp talons, and what actually catches her eyes is the fact her fingernails become sharp like claws.

"What happening to me?" Aiko gawks as she takes a step back only to tumble onto her behind. She starts to shake as she looks down at her talons. _Where my feet go?_ She reaches out to touch them only to freeze when her hair flows in front of her and her new feathers stair right back at her. _How?_ Aiko gets up and rushes to the water. As soon as her new talons touch the ocean she falls to her knees as the water drains her strength away.

"What going on? What am I?" I ask the water as I stare at my new reflection. For some reason looking at the new bird me does not...scare me. I feel happy like a part of me is happy that I am like him. I blink as I stare at the pineapple man. _Mama I want to be a birdy like you._ Little me squeaks and that all the memory I get. I fall onto my stomach and water crashes over my head. _I can't move! Why can't I move!_ I splash around as I start to cough up water only for more water and sand to enter my mouth. I _don't want to die here! Not after the hell I went through yesterday!_ Suddenly a hand grabs my shirt and pulls me up. The light blocks my eyes and when I finally get a look I can't believe who I am facing.

"Mr. Angel?"

To be continue…

 **Kit-chan: Today I want to say HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY STAR-CHAN!**

 **Star-chan: Thank you so much! I sniff while stuffing a slice of cake in my mouth. My birthday was on May 5th so I am please to say I share it with Luffy too! I'm so lucky!**

 **Kit-chan: That awesome. Star-chan I am going to do review today so you can relax. Star-chan nods as she plops down on a couch beside Luffy with his own birthday meat cake.**

 **Kit-chan: So thank you** lightarrow **for reviewing! As for Garp...give the man some slack...A little inny bit because he tries in how own shitty ways. He cares even though he knows Aiko truth. He just trying to protect her.**

 **Star-chan:Ya! I do feel sorry for the ASL through. All those fist of love. Luffy shivers beside me as he stuffs a new slice of meat in his mouth.**

 **Kit-chan: Any way it time for another fun omake!**

 **Star-chan: Happy reading! I call this one crossing paths.**

Omake

It has been three month since Aiko has been born and she a keeper. With her big violet eyes and her kind smile. It makes even the toughest pirate mushy in the legs. It also her laugh from her papa tickling her tummy that keeping the crew calm for what to come. They watch the pirate king ship pull along side the Moby dick. The crew silent as a plank put down and the pirate king walks across to gently land on Whitebeard ship. Aiko can feel the tension in the air and she doesn't like it. She can't help but start to cry which makes the tension die.

"Little love. Shhh. It ok! Papa here for you." Newgate sooth his little girl but her cries continue on.

"So the rumor true. There is a child on this ship. Let me see her." Gol.D Roger hands reach out and even though Newgate does not want to hand his daughter over he does.

"Pop are you sure-yoi?" Marco ask as he never keeps his eye off his baby sister.

"Calm your feathers. Kids love me." Gol.D Roger rocks Aiko softly and her cries dies down enough that she can look up into his big grey eyes. Aiko awws up at the new man.

"My wife just became pregnant. I hope it a girl. She going to be as beautiful as yours and she will be named Ann. I hope it a boy so he tough and he can face the world head on with what I am leaving him behind. His name will be Ace." Gol.D Roger says softly as Marco hands are out.

"It her nap time-yoi." Roger nods and hands the little bundle over.

"I wonder if my son and your daughter will ever meet?" Roger grins as he plays with the tip of his mustache. He doesn't relies how true those words will become.

"Gurararara. Maybe. The ocean is small and who knows. Maybe your son will even join my crew." Newgate and Roger watch Ai go below deck and just before the door closes Ai hears such sweet words from this unknown man.

"As long as my child is loved and free. That all I want for him or her." Roger voice makes Aiko smile because she too loves the love she gets from her family.


End file.
